


Hiraeth : Book Two

by SheriffsLop



Series: The Epoch Collection [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Steve Harrington, Alcoholic Steve Harrington, Anxiety, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Nancy Wheeler, Barb Goes Missing, Changes The Canon, Changes The Canon Like A Lot, Codependency, Crybaby Steve Harrington, Depression, Drunk Steve Harrington, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Forced Marriage, Good Guy Jonathan Byers, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jennifer Li ' Space Cadet ' Chang, Jonathan Byers Is A Creep ( Kinda ), Joyce And Sunny Have Some Gay Undertones, Justice for Barbara "Barb" Holland, Missing Persons, Multiple People Go Missing, Nancy And Steve Hate Eachother, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Rape, Season/Series 01, Steve Harrington Being an Asshole, Steve Harrington Being an Idiot, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Is A Monster, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Has Issues, Stockholm Syndrome, Sunny Stacy Sanders, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, The Season One Steve/Space Cadet Pregnancy AU ( But Worse !! ), The Upside Down, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffsLop/pseuds/SheriffsLop
Summary: ❇ || Comments are always seen and strongly encouraged !!❇ || Sequel to " Anedoche " !! I strongly advise you read " Anedoche " before continuing to " Hiraeth " !!
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nancy Wheeler & Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Carol Perkins, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Epoch Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. *•.¸🌠 prσlσguє. thє thrєє muskєtєєrs 🌠¸.•*

November Eighth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

" Did you know that Nancy went and talked to that Byers kid today ? " Steve asked.

" Will ? " Space Cadet asked. " Didn't he go missing ? "

She remembered Will rather fondly, Mike and Will were the best of friends. Space Cadet couldn't quite remember the other kids he hung around. If her memory served her correctly, their names were Dustin and . . . Luke ? She knew that Mister and Missus Sinclair had a son and a daughter, and the son was friends with Mike, and Missus ( and possibly Mister, though she had never seen him before ) Henderson had a son, possibly two ?

" No, stupid, " Steve said. " Jonathan. "

That's right. Will did have an older brother - in their grade nonetheless; Jonathan Byers. She had him in Algebra, he didn't talk much, and he always had a camera with him. Everyone thought he was a creep, but he never seemed to be creepy. He is definitely a loner, but there are plenty of those. Maybe he was just nervous to talk to other people. His mom seemed to be a bit of a shut in too.

" Oh, " Space Cadet answered. " About his brother ? "

She had been out shopping earlier that day, so she could make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, and she had seen a poster that had reported Will as missing. It was sad, but Space Cadet had a good feeling he couldn't have gone far. She was sure that, even though Don shit - talked the whole Hawkins Police Department, they would be able to find him in no time.

Speaking of Don, she hadn't heard from him or Sunny since the wedding . . . maybe she should stop by and visit.

" Yeah, " Steve answered. " How much you wanna bet he killed him ? "

" I don't think he'd be putting up posters for his brother if he killed him, " Space Cadet claimed. " Besides, he uh . . . he doesn't seem brave enough to kill someone. "

" Come on, Space Cadet, that guy looks exactly like a murderer, " Steve argued. " You don't have even like an inkling that he killed his brother ? You really are stupid. "

" Okay, maybe a little, " Space Cadet agreed. " But there isn't really a set look for a murderer. "

" Imagine Byers with an axe, " Steve said. " He could hack someone's neck off immediately. "

" Steve . . . " Space Cadet sighed. " Okay, you remember the Ted Bundy stuff that happened when we were in middle school, right ? "

" Yeah, that guy is a fuckin' creep too, " Steve agreed.

" Ted Bundy was pretty handsome though, " she claimed. " Handsome guys can murder, ugly guys can; short, fat, tall, skinny, Caucasian, African - American, Asian, Hispanic; anyone can. "

Steve snorted before laughing at her claim.

" You really think that Chinese people are capable of murder ? " he asked. " That's hilarious. "

Steve was about to find out that Chinese people are really fast if he kept making comments like those, but she remained quiet on her feelings about that.

" I'm just saying anyone can do it, " she argued. " You could too, I'm sure. "

" You think I could ? " he asked.

" Don't let it get to your head, " she said. " Just because you can doesn't mean you should. "

" I could kill you right now, " he claimed. " Nobody would even know. "

She reached for a knife in the knife block. She needed to defend herself if he was truly being serious . . . he has choked her multiple times, but he never showed any desire to kill her. Maybe it's because he's a coward. Yeah, it's because he's a scared, little, pansy ass bitch.

" What are you doing ? " he asked. " You think I'm gonna hurt you ? "

" N - No . . . " she stuttered.

" You're really fuckin' dense, aren't you ? " he asked ( though it was more than likely rhetorical ). " You have my baby inside you. If I were to kill you, I wouldn't do it if my kid had to depend on you. "

Her hand let go of a knife handle. She braced the counter and shook her head. That was . . . she didn't want to call it reassuring, or nice, but it was quite possibly one of the nicer things he had said to her while he was sober. It was decent.

" But, on the topic of the little guy, " Steve started. " What if he's in the backyard, playing soccer or something, or going swimming, and Jonathan Byers comes up and takes his head. "

That was . . . a good point. If kids were going missing in the Hawkins area, they would have to be careful. That meant that Hawkins wasn't as safe as they thought it was, and it wasn't as safe as they thought it was to raise their child.

" While I still disagree with you on Jonathan Byers being a murderer, " she started. " That's still a good point. We don't know who's out there doing this, and if they aren't found and caught, that means everyone's at risk. "

" See, unlike you; I have a brain, " he said. " You need to start thinking of these things, because you're going to be the main person watching the boy while I'm at work. "

He was determined that they were having a boy, but she refused to ask why he thought that. She would let him dream, because she had a good feeling that they were having a girl. They would be finding out soon, because last appointment, they hadn't developed noticeable private parts so Space Cadet couldn't see what they were. 

" We could built a fence around the house, " she recommended. " Get a dog before the baby's born. "

" Ah, yeah, " he agreed. " A boy and his dog, against the world. " 

Well, it would be nice to have a dog to protect the house, considering that she and Steve wouldn't be home all the time. They had to protect themselves best they could. 

Don has Speckle, and he's a good watchdog; keen eyes, protective. The only problem is that Speckle is old, and she means old. Don got him from the shelter when Speckle was eleven years old, and he's going on eighteen now. She'd be surprised if he made it another year.

" Maybe a guard dog would be good, " she claimed. " Or a watchdog, perhaps. I mean, all we'd need is a watchdog if you know how to use a gun. "

" A gun ? " Steve asked. " You really think I know how to use a gun ? "

" Well, it's a manly thing to know how to do, " Space Cadet commented. " I would've thought that you would've known - "

" Now I'm not manly to you ? " he asked.

" I didn't say tha - " she started.

" Jesus, you might as well die, " he said. " You obviously don't need my help. "

" Steve . . . " she sighed. " I didn't mean it like that. "

" How did you mean it ? " he asked. " Nevermind, I don't care. "

" Steve, I'm - " she started.

He began to walk up the stairs, stomping his way up. He was probably going to drink the bottle of whiskey he had hidden in his nightstand, right next to his socks and underwear. There were three ways this could end; Steve is going to be horny, incredibly touchy - feely, and uncomfortably affectionate ( so he could try and coerce Space Cadet into sex ), or he was going to be positively pissy the rest of the night, sulking in the room, punching walls, throwing shit off of dressers, berating Space Cadet, or he was going to pass out for a few hours.

" Shut up !! " he called down the stairs.

She heard the door to their bedroom slam shut. She wanted him to stop drinking. Space Cadet was fine with him smoking, because smoking didn't cause him to be like this, and it got him out of the house for a little bit. The drinking would get way too out of hand sometimes, and Space Cadet would be damned if his drinking would cause any mistreatment towards her child. Her child would be given love and care, and if he even laid a finger on her baby in a way that wasn't loving or healthy, they would be out of there in no time.

He wouldn't listen to her when it came to his drinking, because he thought she knew nothing about it. She knew how he was and how destructive he could be.

She wanted to ensure her safety tonight . . . she was going to invite Nancy and Barb over for dinner, and hopefully he'll sober up before then. If he wasn't, she knew that Barb and Nancy would get her out of there for hers and her baby's safety ( even though they didn't know about the baby yet ).

She walked to the phone that hung from the wall before dialing up Nancy. She leaned against the wall, cupping her elbow with one hand. She listened to the busy tone, until she heard her little brother on the other side of phone.

" Hello ? " he asked.

" Hey Mike, It's Space Cadet, " Space Cadet greeted. " Is Nancy home ? "

" She's studying, " Mike responded.

" Can you go get her ? " Space Cadet asked.

" What's in it for me ? " Mike asked.

" I have a whole case of Tab sodas in my fridge, " Space Cadet claimed. " Get her for me and you'll have a whole twenty - six pack of Tab sodas for you and all your friends. "

" Really ? " Mike asked.

Space Cadet knew Steve would be pretty pissed if he found out that she had given away a lot of their sodas to a bunch of kids, and it would end poorly . . . it shouldn't matter, considering that they would be getting money from his parents until his parents died, and then an inheritance afterwards. Steve was the kind of man that, if he wanted something, he wanted it immediately. Whatever, she could just ask Nancy to get her a pack on the way over, that she could pay her back for later.

" Yeah, really, " Space Cadet reassured. " All that soda, just for you. " 

She heard Mike call Nancy from the other side, before she heard them bickering for a few moments. Nancy's voice was finally on the other side of the phone.

" Hey Spacey, " she greeted. " What's up ? "

" How would you feel . . . " Space Cadet paused. " About coming over for dinner tonight ? I was gonna invite Barb, and make some spaghetti and meatballs. "

" Oh, spaghetti, what a fine cuisine, " Nancy teased.

She was imitating a hoity - toity way of speech, which made Space Cadet giggle.

" With this whole thing going on with Jonathan Byers' brother, my mom has us on lockdown, " Nancy said.

It was obvious that she wasn't playing anymore, because she sounded way more serious than before. Space Cadet bit the inside of her cheek and tapped on her foot.

" Your mom could bring you over, " Space Cadet said. " She could pick up Barb too, and she could pick you up too. I promise you'll be safe. I'm pretty sure Steve and I aren't axe murderers. "

" You know, you could just ask, Nancy. "

It was Missus Wheeler.

" Were you listening the entire time ? " Nancy asked.

Missus Wheeler had a bad habit of doing that. There were times that Nancy, Barb, and Space Cadet would be prank calling a pizza place or Melvald's, and be interrupted by Missus Wheeler listening in. It was a nightmare when Nancy would try and talk to a boy, because Missus Wheeler would embarrass her. Thankfully Missus Holland and Sunny never did anything like that, but Missus Wheeler was one for gossip and drama.

" Sorry, I just heard you talking and wanted to join in, " Missus Wheeler apologized. " Hi, Space Cadet. What time to I bring Nancy over ? "

" Hi, Missus Wheeler, " Space Cadet greeted. " I think I'll be done by around six, and then we should be finished around nine ? "

" You all are planning on eating that long ? " Missus Wheeler asked.

" Mom - " Nancy interrupted.

" It's so we have time to chat too, " Space Cadet explained. " I haven't had a chance to have girl time with Nancy or Barb in awhile. "

" How sweet, " Missus Wheeler gushed. " So, you all are going to be protected, right ? "

" Of course, nobody's going to be in any danger, " Space Cadet said. " Steve and I have enough in the house to protect ourselves. "

" So, I'll see you later ? " Nancy asked.

Space Cadet remained silent, waiting on Missus Wheeler's response.

" She'll see you later, " she agreed.

" Okay, see ya', " Space Cadet stated. " I'm going to call Barb, too. I'll let you know if she can't make it. "

" Okay, thank you, " Nancy commented. " Do I need to bring anything ? "

" A case of Tab sodas, " Space Cadet said. " I promised your brother the one in our fridge. "

" Michael !! " Missus Wheeler scolded.

She heard Mike say something, before Missus Wheeler hung up her phone.

" Steve's gonna be there ? " Nancy asked.

" That's the reason I called, " Space Cadet explained. " I don't really want to be alone tonight. "

" Did he hurt you ? " Nancy asked.

" No, not yet, " Space Cadet said.

" Yet ? " Nancy asked. " What does ' yet ' mean ? "

" I don't think he will tonight, " Space Cadet reassured.

" He's been hurting you ? " Nancy asked. " You don't have to stay there, you know that we don't mind you being over - "

" Nancy, I'm fine, " Space Cadet urged. " He can just be a little scary when he's upset is all. "

" What does he do ? " she asked.

" Sometimes, he falls asleep, " Space Cadet said. " Other times, he just . . . he punches walls and stuff. "

" Would he punch you ? " Nancy asked.

" I don't think so, " Space Cadet claimed. " He's too much of a pussy to hit me . . . "

That wasn't true. He could and would hit her, not right now, considering the obvious, but if she weren't . . . there's no telling what would happen. After pregnancy, she could be a personalized punching bag for him. She would rather it be herself than their kid though. She would take a bullet for this baby and they weren't even born yet.

" If you're sure you're not in any danger, " Nancy started. " I promise to leave it alone. "

" Thanks, " Space Cadet sighed. " For looking out for me and for leaving it alone. "

" You're welcome, " Nancy said. " I'll always be there for you. " 

" Me too, " Space Cadet agreed. " We are part of the Three Musketeers after all. "

Nancy laughed at the notion, the silly name they gave themselves one day during a sleepover. It was a milestone in the three's friendship, and a very solid part of it ( besides the friendship of course ), nobody could pass them in the halls without knowing their name.

Nancy and Barb were her best friends; they would always watch out for each other, no matter what got in the way of them, because that's what friends do for each other.


	2. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr σnє. α míssíng muskєtєєr 🌠¸.•*

November Eighth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

It had seemed like Steve had taken route three for the night, because he hadn't come out of the bedroom, and Space Cadet had heard him snoring as she went to check on him. That was good, at least he wouldn't make a fool of them, or ruin dinner by being an asshole.

Space Cadet was plating the food and taking it to the table before she heard the doorbell ring. She set down Barb's plate, before running to the door.

She opened the door to Nancy and Barb, before allowing them in, and they greeted each other with girlish squeals and hugs.

" I'm glad to see you're gaining back some of the weight that Missus Harrington made you lose, " Barb commented. " You look a million times better. "

Space Cadet plastered a fake grin on her face, before nodding. She shrugged before leading them back to the table.

" Yeah, " Space Cadet answered. " Doctor said I had to. "

" Good advice, " Nancy agreed. " We couldn't have you fainting all over the place. "

" Your hair looks fuller too, " Barb added. " Are you using, like rich, fancy shampoo and conditioner ? "

It was the pregnancy hormones this time around, but maybe the fact that she was using different products now that she had the money to was helping a little. Her hair had definitely been fuller these days and her morning sickness seemed to lull, or at least she wasn't a nervous wreck . . . rather numb in general.

" Steve uses Fabergé Organics, " Space Cadet admitted. " So, I decided to try it out for myself, and it works super well. "

" I just wish that he laid off on the hairspray, " Nancy claimed. " He always sprays it on until his hair's all crispy. "

" The bathroom smells like straight up hairspray when he's done, " Space Cadet claimed. " It's the worst. "

" Gross !! " Barb exclaimed.

Nancy began laughing at the fact. Luckily Space Cadet left out the fact that it's the hairspray that Farrah Fawcett promotes, then he would really look like a bitch.

" Damn, where did you learn how to make meatballs like this ? " Barb asked.

" Yeah, and the sauce is amazing, " Nancy complimented.

" Sunny taught me a few months ago, the secret to making them stick together is breadcrumbs, " Space Cadet stated. " And the sauce is just canned stuff, with a little oregano and butter. "

" Butter, " Barb repeated. " Classic. "

" Have you heard from Sunny or your brother ? " Nancy asked.

" Not since the wedding, no, " Space Cadet claimed.

" I heard that nobody's even seen your brother since then, " Barb said. " My mom saw Sunny coming out of the police department around a week or two ago, and she looked pretty upset. Maybe you should check up on them. "

" Damn, it's that bad ? " Space Cadet asked.

She really hadn't heard from anyone since the wedding. Not the Harringtons, not her family, and she definitely hadn't heard from Nicole. Rumor has it she split from Steve and his group though. Good on her.

" I guess I will, " Space Cadet answered. " I'm sure everything's fine. Maybe they're just going through a rough patch. "

" I sure hope so, " Nancy agreed. " Will Byers went missing too, I'd hate for something to be going on and they're not okay. "

" I saw that, " Space Cadet said. " There's posters all over town. I heard Jonathan Byers is taking it kind of harsh. "

" He was pretty close to his brother, or so I've heard, " Nancy said. " He seems a little shaken by the situation. "

" I'll say, " Barb agreed. " I don't think I know anyone that would be hanging up flyers for their missing brother unless they had to. "

" I would !! " Nancy whined. " ' Missing ; Michael ' Mike ' Wheeler, also responds to ' Jackass '. "

" Don't be so cold, Nancy, " Space Cadet teased. " Don's been called ' Asshole ' so many times, I'm convinced he forgot his name. "

All the girls began laughing, before calming back down from their little fit.

" Still, I hope he finds his brother, " Space Cadet sighed. " I'm sure Missus Byers is distraught. "

" She's probably having a meltdown, " Nancy agreed. " I wouldn't blame her though. Will isn't really the toughest kid on the block. "

" That kid is a stringbean, " Barb agreed. " He wouldn't stand a chance against someone trying to hurt him. "

" Spaghetti ? "

Space Cadet looked away from her friends to see Steve, has, standing at the end of the steps.

" You're awake, " Space Cadet commented.

" Where's mine ? " he asked. " I'm hungry too. "

" I'm sure if you say ' May I please have a plate of spaghetti, too ? '; she wouldn't mind giving it to you, " Nancy said.

Steve let off a ' pfft ' at the notion.

" She's supposed to make me dinner too, idiot, " Steve stated.

" Excuse me ? " Nancy asked.

" What's your problem ? " Barb added.

" Girls, stop, " Space Cadet sighed.

She got up from her seat and went back to the kitchen, where she began assembling a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs for her ' beloved ' husband. She brought back the bowl and placed it at his seat. She straightened out her dress before sitting back in her seat.

" Took you long enough, honey, " he commented.

Space Cadet looked up to see both Nancy and Barb giving some nasty looks to a blissfully oblivious Steve. He was more than likely in that haze between hungover and still drunk, so he was too out of it to notice, and if he did notice, he wouldn't care.

" Hey, uh, " Space Cadet started. " You guys wanna go check out the backyard when we're done with this ? "

" It looks like shit right now, " Steve claimed. " She hasn't done some shit that would make it look pretty. "

" We have a pool, " Space Cadet said. " We have a hot tub too. I was planning on getting some rosebushes. "

" A hot tub ? " Barb asked. " Since when did you like the fancy things ? "

" If you got a hot tub, plan on us being over way more often, " Nancy joked. " We could use that even in the winter !! "

" Christ . . . " Steve sighed.

" What ? " Nancy asked. " Are you just mad that there's gonna be a bunch of girls in bikinis ? Are you mad that you can't touch any of them ? "

" Well, actually, " Steve started. " I can touch Space Cadet whenever and however I want. "

" Oh, whatever, " Barb interrupted. " You can go to jail for that shit. "

He should be in jail, he should be locked away in prison for what he did. He was a monster. Maybe she should pipe up and tell Nancy and Barb now, tell them what happened that movie night in August, tell them about what happened at the wedding, tell them about their honeymoon and how she almost lost the baby.

" Who's gonna stop me ? " Steve asked. " You ? "

" Have you been drinking ? " Nancy asked.

Steve straightened his posture and squinted at her. He held his fork and knife upright as he leaned forward.

" What I do in my house is none of your business anymore, " Steve claimed. " You're not my mom, you're not my girlfriend; hell, you were barely even my hoe. " 

" Excuse me ? " Nancy asked. " I am not a hoe, period. "

" Steve, please - " Space Cadet started.

" I would shut my mouth if I were you, Harrington, " Barb warned.

" Fucking bite me, Holland, " Steve snapped. " I didn't have to let this whole little dinner happen. "

" You were passed out drunk, Steve !! " Nancy exclaimed. " You didn't have any say in the matter. "

" Nancy, don't - " Space Cadet started.

" Shut the hell up, " Steve scolded. " You don't need to butt into this. "

Barb's hand was on Space Cadet's shoulder as Nancy and Steve's arguing got more heated. She pulled Space Cadet away from the table before taking her outside, to the backyard.

They stood out on the porch. Space Cadet cupped her left elbow with her right hand before tilting her head down to rub the bridge of her nose. Barb's hand was still on her shoulder.

" So, this is your pool ? " Barb asked.

Space Cadet looked up to the pool. The water had leaves and bugs, as well as mold and moss causing the water to be a pale green. She sighed at the appearance.

" It's not much to look at right now, " Space Cadet explained. " We're supposed to have a poolboy come over, to clean it. "

" Once the pool's clean, I'm sure we could have get togethers to go swimming, " Barb explained. " We could get a beach ball and a whole bunch of sodas. If Steve isn't here, maybe we could get a case of beer too. "

" I can't drink beer, " Space Cadet said.

She stopped herself, and realized she needed to come up with an excuse on why very fast. Now simply wasn't the time to come out and say that she's pregnant. Steve was still drunk, and Nancy was pissed off.

" It makes me sick, " she lied.

" You seem to be getting sick a lot lately, " Barb said. " You said you weren't feeling good on your honeymoon, and you threw up a couple of times at your wedding. "

Space Cadet simply shrugged. What was she supposed to say ? As stated before, she couldn't just come out and say she was pregnant.

" Stressed. "

" I'll say, " Barb agreed. " Wanna show me around ? "

Space Cadet shrugged and started to walk down the porch steps. She tilted her head to get Barb to follow her.

" It's kind of dirty back here, " Space Cadet claimed. " We wanna get it all fixed up before our kid's born. "

Fuck.

She should not have said that. That was basically saying she definitely is pregnant. She could have said it another way, a way that made it seem like more of a ' when ' or the far future.

Barb did not notice.

" Do you think he would be a good dad ? " she asked.

" No, " Space Cadet replied. " That is, if you wanted my honest opinion. "

" That's all I want, " Barb commented. " Do you even think Steve wants kids ? "

" No, " Space Cadet said casually. " He's still caught up in the glory days. "

" That's for damn sure, " Barb agreed.

Barb saw the garden swing, grabbing one of the metal poles that helped it hang from the base, before sliding down. This proved to be a mistake, as the metal was broken, cut her hand straight open. 

" Holy shit !! " she gasped.

Barb held her hand, attempting to stop the blood from spraying everywhere. She hissed in pain.

" Oh shit, " Space Cadet said. " Hold on, I'm gonna go get you a rag and some alcohol. "

She didn't want Barb getting Tetanus from the stupid swing. Space Cadet walked back up to the porch. Nancy and Steve could still be heard arguing about him being pathetic and her being bitch, regretting the dates they had" regretting each other. Space Cadet knew it would happen eventually. They weren't meant for each other. Space Cadet was happy that Nancy was not in her situation, she didn't deserve it. Now that she thought about it, she kind of doubted they loved each other. They just loved the idea of each other, and that was far more common than loving someone for who they are.

She snuck past the two arguing, before making her way to the stairs. She tiptoed her way up the stairs, attempting to not make any noise that would attract Steve's attention. She finally made it upstairs, heading towards the guest bathroom.

Upon arrival, she grabbed the bottle of alcohol from the medicine cabinet, as well as one of the washrags in the shower. The lights in the bathroom flickered, causing Space Cadet to jump up and look around. Faulty wiring; that's all it was. That would just be another thing to piss Steve off.

She snuck her way back downstairs, watching momentarily as Steve and Nancy were arguing and throwing their hands in the air, stomping around the table like some sort of Western cowboy battle. She quickly exited out the backdoor and made her way to the garden swing.

Barb wasn't there.

She couldn't have gone far. Space Cadet began to walk through the backyard, softly calling for her friend. She didn't want to scream, and get in trouble with Steve or the police for that matter. There was no luck. She didn't hear the back door open again; Barb didn't follow her.

The arguing seems to have subsided, so Space Cadet knew she could safely go inside. She went through the back door. Nancy was on the phone, more than likely dialing up her mom to pick her up. Steve was on the couch, rubbing his forehead, while sitting hunched over.

Space Cadet gently shut the door behind herself. She straightened the skirt of her dress as she stood in the kitchen.

" Have you guys seen Barb ? " Space Cadet asked. " She got hurt outside, and I came back in to get her some stuff to clean her up, but when I went back out, she wasn't there. "

" Barb isn't here anymore ? " Nancy asked.

Of course she was concerned. The fact Barb was simply gone was very concerning.

" She probably just left, because of your ass, " Steve commented.

" We're being serious, jerk, " Nancy argued.

" No, I'm saying - " Steve started. " I saw a shadow go by. She probably left already. "

" Barb wouldn't bolt like that, " Nancy claimed. " She would have at least told us where she went. "

Now that was very true. Barb wasn't the one to ditch her friends like that; she cared way too much . . . but Steve did see someone leave. It was unlikely Barb would have left, but he did see a shadow in the backyard. Maybe she did have enough of the arguing. Space Cadet didn't want to admit that it was true, but it definitely could be. It seemed more likely, considering there was no screaming from outside.

" Maybe she did, " Space Cadet agreed. " I mean, you guys were arguing pretty hard. " 

Steve simply sighed, laying back on the couch.

" I'm leaving, " Nancy announced. " I had a nice dinner, I'm sorry that I couldn't check out the hot tub. "

" You can always come back another time, " Space Cadet explained. " Maybe next time will be better ? "

" Hopefully, " Nancy sighed. " You made some nice spaghetti. "

" Thank you, " Space Cadet replied. " At least I know what to make next time. "

Nancy let off a halfhearted laugh before turning to the door.

" Nance ? " Space Cadet called.

Nancy turned around, facing Space Cadet.

" Hm ? " she asked.

" If I see Barb around here, I'll let you know, " Space Cadet said.

Nancy nodded, before opening the door.

" I'll let you know if I see anything too, " She said. " Bye. "

" Be safe, " Space Cadet called as Nancy walked from the door. " I'm gonna go and change for bed. Are you coming up ? "

" Leave me alone, " Steve replied.

He laid on the couch, tugging the decorative woven blanket over himself. He was sleeping on the couch, probably because he was too pissed off to move from there.

Space Cadet walked back up the stairs, before headed to the master bedroom. She opened her closet, pulling out a nightgown from the hanger. Space Cadet stripped from the dress she was wearing, before looking into the mirror. She wasn't super noticeable; the baby wasn't - but there was definitely a bump there. If she were to be standing naked or wearing something tight, you'd be able to tell, especially from the side. Her hands rubbed along her exposed belly, which was rather soothing.

She looked to the side, noticing the curtains were open, and if anyone wanted to look in, they could. She tugged them shut before pulling herself into the nightgown. Once she had changed, she went to turn off the lamp, so she could head to bed and go to sleep.


	3. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr twσ. вєíng wαtchєd 🌠¸.•*

November Ninth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

The front door slammed shut, before Space Cadet looked at the clock hanging on the living room wall. The high school got out. At least dinner was in the oven; ham. She would be making mashed potatoes and gravy later, with brussels sprouts. The cookbook Sunny got her as a wedding present came in handy, at least Steve couldn't bitch at her about not being able to cook.

" Dinner's in the oven, " she called to the front door.

Steve stomped into the kitchen, carrying a stack of papers. There weren't a lot of papers, but there were quite a few of them. He threw them on the counter.

" Why didn't you shut the goddamn curtain ? " he asked.

Space Cadet picked up the papers, before realizing that they were pictures. They were pictures taken at night . . . of their backyard. She began to look through them, looking to see herself in the bedroom window. Someone took pictures of her changing, which was weird in itself, but she was far more focused on the fact that someone had pictures of her **_belly_**. There was physical **_proof_** that she is pregnant. **_Someone that wasn't them knew_**.

" What the **_hell_** ? " she asked. " Did - Did you just find these in the red room ? "

" No, " Steve answered. " **_Jonathan Byers_** was fucking **_stalking_** us. "

" You're sure it's him ? " she asked.

She didn't want it to be true because that meant that Steve was right for being concerned about him. She hated when he was right . . . but she hated being watched too. It was protection for their baby, because if Jonathan Byers' intentions were something sinister, it would end badly.

" He had them in his backpack, " Steve vented. " I broke his damn camera too. I wanted to show them to you so you could see exactly what I'm talking about. "

" Shit . . . " Space Cadet sighed. " Did anyone else see these ? "

" Tommy, Carol, Nicole came by to pick up her jacket from Carol, so her too, " Steve explained. " Nancy saw me break that shit, so she came and tried to fight with me. I don't know if she saw. "

" Do they know ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Know what ? " Steve groaned.

He wasn't that sense, was he ? Maybe it was because he was pissed off, and wasn't really thinking about anything besides how angry he was. That was how he functioned as a person.

" The **_baby_** , Steve. " Space Cadet reminded.

Steve ran his fingers against his hair, being careful not to crush that helmet that he called hair. His eyes widened and it seemed as if his skin went a few shades lighter - paler.

" **_Fuck_** , " he huffed. " I didn't even think about that. **_Son of a bitch_** . . . "

" Jonathan might know that **_we're_** . . . " Space Cadet started. " We're **_screwed_**. "

" What are we gonna do ? " Space Cadet asked. " Maybe we could go to Sunny and Don, that is, if Don is even home. "

" What are they gonna do ? " he asked.

" Maybe give us some advice ? " Space Cadet claimed. " I know Sunny would. "

" Well, if you want me to go over there, I'll drop you off at Don's, " he said. " But I'm not fuckin' staying. Call me when you're done. "

" Are you going to be awake for me to call you ? " Space Cadet asked.

" **_Yes_** , " he snapped. " I'll be **_awake_**. "

" Okay, " she sighed. " Please, watch closely to the phone. "

" I will, " he agreed. " God, stop trying to boss me around. "

" I just wanted to make sure - " Space Cadet started.

" Shut up before I make you, " he said. " God damn. "

" Are we going to head out ? " she asked.

" Get ready, " he said. " I'll be out in the car. "

Space Cadet nodded before going upstairs. She went to go and out a jacket on, as well as her shoes. She grabbed the pictures that Jonathan took and slid them into ber purse. Once she was ready she went back downstairs, checking the timer for the ham. She went out the front door, before headed to the driveway to the [station wagon](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6e/b8/23/6eb8236025e7e0dafcb7290d19ef892c.jpg) they had gotten as a present from Mister Harrington.

" There's forty - five minutes left on the ham until you have to pull the tinfoil off, " she explained. " Pay attention to the timer, the ham can burn if you don't, and then we won't have dinner. "

" Isn't dinner your job ? " he asked.

Steve put the key in the ignition before starting up the car. Both of them buckled their seatbelts, before he pulled out of their driveway and began to drive to the Campbell residence.

" I'll be back in time to make the sides, " Space Cadet reassured. " Mashed potatoes and brussels sprouts. "

" I don't like brussels sprouts, " he stated. " If you would've ran dinner by me first - "

" What did you want me to do ? " she asked. " Call the school to ask you what you wanted for dinner ? "

" Would've been better than eating horse shit for dinner, " he argued.

" It's not horse shit, " Space Cadet argued. " It's just brussels sprouts; I promise you're gonna like them. "

" They're disgusting, " Steve stated. " They're always soggy and gross. "

" Fine, " she sighed. " Then you don't have to eat them. "

" I won't, " he declared.

" Okay, " she agreed. " Don't. "

" You're not going to make me something different ? " he asked.

" I bought stuff to make ham, brussels sprouts, and potatoes tonight, " she explained. " Go to McDonald's or something on your way back if you want something else. "

He was silent the rest of the way over. It seemed as if Space Cadet finally beat him in an argument, which was kind of liberating. He didn't even seem to be in the mood to fight; Steve seemed far more mad at Jonathan Byers than he did at Space Cadet, which was definitely a first. At least, the next time Steve were to blow up, it would probably be at him . . . right ? She just had to be very, very cautious about what she did around him, especially when he's drunk. It would be like walking on eggshells for awhile, and she needed to be on her best behavior.

They finally pulled into the driveway of Don and Sunny's house. Space Cadet got out of the car.

" I promise I'll make this as fast as I can, " she said. " Love you. "

It felt awful coming out of her mouth, sour even. She didn't truly love him, and she was one hundred percent sure she never would. Hopefully things will change when the baby comes, and they can be brought into a home that's warm, caring, and filled with love. Maybe this baby might bring them together, at least make it to where they tolerated eachother.

He remained silent, looking out his window.

Space Cadet shut the door, before heading up to the front door. She looked through the glass screen door, before seeing a paper taped to the door.

" Hi there potential visitor,

Nobody is home right now, and I am off at the Byers' house at the intersection of Cornwallis and Kerley. If you need to get a hold of me, meet me there, or call and leave a message to my voicemail box. I will get back as soon as possible !!

\- Sunny Sanders "

She signed off with a smiley face.

What was she doing at the Byers' house ? It wasn't like she and Missus Byers were friends. Space Cadet was glad that Sunny was making friends, but it confused her that Sunny would be friends with Jonathan Byers' mom. They were two different people. Missus Byers was an over - protective, slightly batshit, and kind of weird woman, and Sunny was . . . Sunny. Sunny's bright and cheery, maybe not the smartest, but definitely chipper and subservient.

Space Cadet turned to see that Steve had already pulled out of the driveway . . . she could hitch a ride with Nancy. The Wheelers were just down the street, and that wasn't too far of a walk. Space Cadet left the porch and began to walk down the street, clinging her jacket closer to herself.

She began to walk down the street before turning the corner to head up Maple. She shivered as she walked; maybe it was because the Hawkins air was rather chilly this time of year or maybe because . . . she was rather paranoid. Who knew if Jonathan Byers was still out there, taking pictures of her.

Finally she turned up the Wheelers' driveway, before heading up to the front door. She turned behind herself. Nobody else was out there . . . that she knew of. She shuttered at the thought before shaking her head and knocking on the door.

She looked and saw Mike peeking through the curtains, before heading to the front door. The front door swung open, Mike standing before her. He looked like he was about to go somewhere.

" Hey Mike, " Space Cadet greeted. " Is one of your parents home ? "

He scrunched his nose and pulled his head back. It was obvious that he was concerned about why she was asking. Normally when she came over, it was for Nancy. He had a right to be confused.

" Why ? " he asked.

" I need a ride over to the Byers' house, " Space Cadet explained. " If they're home, can you tell them that I need a ride ? "

" Why do you need to go there ? " he asked.

Space Cadet knew that she sounded crazy, and he had every right to be confused. It wasn't like she actually had a reason by herself to go there; besides Sunny.

" Sunny's over there, and Don's not home either, " Space Cadet clarified. " I need to talk to Sunny. "

" Why is she over there ? " he asked.

" I don't know, " Space Cadet commented. " Why are you being so annoying ? "

" They're not home, " he replied. " But I am going over to Lucas' house to watch the new episode of ' He - Man '. I could give you a ride to Will's - "

" On your bike ? " Space Cadet asked. " Are you sure we'll both fit ? "

" Not so fast, " Mike interrupted. " What would be in it for me ? "

" I'll slug you if you don't, " Space Cadet claimed.

" You won't !! " Mike exclaimed.

Space Cadet rose her fist, causing him to flinch, and hide behind his hands. He scoffed when she lowered her hand and started laughing.

" I'm kidding, " she reassured. " I can try and get you some pudding on the way back home. "

" What flavor ? " Mike asked.

" Whatever flavor you want, " Space Cadet claimed. " Butterscotch, Tapioca, anything. "

" Make it chocolate and you have a deal, " Mike responded.

" Chocolate it is, " Space Cadet agreed.

" I think we can both fit, " Mike claimed. " As long as you didn't gain like a whole bunch of weight from that giant ass wedding cake. "

She had gain a little bit of weight for sure, but it shouldn't be so much that she throws off the balance of the bike. All he needed to do was be careful, because she could not fall over.

" Well, I did put on some honeymoon weight, " Space Cadet cleared up. " All I'm asking is that the ride is careful. "

" If you make me lose my balance, I can't guarantee we're not falling over, " he commented. " People fall sometimes. "

" I can't fall over, Mike, " she stated firmly. " I have to take care of myself now. My clothes cost money, and I have bridge with Missus Harrington on Sunday. "

That was a good lie she came up with on the spot. She rarely went to those bridge meets, because she hated being around Missus Harrington and her snooty friends. They would shit talk basically everyone that wasn't there, and they treated her poorly too.

" You really have changed, " he said. " Now you actually care about dumb things. "

He got onto his bike, scooting forward so Space Cadet could sit on the back.

She flipped one leg over the seat before planting her feet on the stunt pegs and wrapping her arms around Mike's waist, so she had something to attach herself to.

" Trust me, " she started. " If I did have a choice, I wouldn't care about this stupid shit. "

He began to pedal off, down towards Mirkwood, which would lead off to Kerley and Cornwallis. His breaths picked up as he lugged Space Cadet on the back of the poor bike.

" Jesus, did you gain like a million pounds ? " he asked.

" Five, actually, " she stated. " I don't even eat that much, jackass. "

" Do you eat solid concrete ? " he asked.

" Yes, pounds and pounds of concrete, " she monotonously agreed. " And considering the fact that your neck is starting to look fat, you've been eating lard. "

" Have not !! " he argued.

" Uh - huh !! " Space Cadet teased.

" You're stupid !! " he insulted.

" And you're a twerp !! " she shot right back.

It was surpising that they still have this sort of chemistry, considering how rare Space Cadet coming over was anymore. She hadn't been to the Wheeler's since she asked for Nancy to be her maid of honor. She was way too caught up with the wedding, and Steve, and the honeymoon.

They were going down Mirkwood, in order to get to where Kerley and Cornwallis intersected. They began to pass by the Hawkins Lab. Nobody knew what they did in there, but everyone had their theories on what went on in there. Space Cadet claimed aliens, Nancy claimed mutations, Barb claimed mutilations. Mike once chimed in with cryptozoology, like Bigfoot and Mothman.

" Do you still think that Bigfoot's in there ? " Space Cadet asked.

Mike shifted his glance towards the lab, before shrugging.

" Maybe, " he confirmed. " They could have pukwudgies in there. "

Space Cadet squinted and shook her head after hearing that. It definitely didn't sound like it was from Star Wars, or even Dungeons and Dragons.

" The hell is a ' pukwudgie ' ? " she asked.

" Porcupine men, " Mike claimed. " They like to lure kids off of cliffs. "

Space Cadet shook her head again, swapping a disappointed sigh with an eyeroll this time. Maybe she should recommend to Missus Wheeler that he needed to lay off the T.V. Where the hell did he get that idea from ? What kind of books was this kid reading ?

They finally arrived in the crumbly asphalt road that was Kerley and Cornwallis. The outskirts were covered with trees and forest. The streets hadn't been updated for awhile, but at least she could see Don's beat up truck in front of a house.

She got off of Mike's bike, before waving back to him.

" Thanks for the ride, Mike, " she called. " I really owe you this time. "

" Pudding cups, " he reminded. " Chocolate. "

She nodded, before walking up to the house.


	4. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr thrєє. sσmєthíng's nσt ríght 🌠¸.•*

November Ninth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Byers Residence

🌠

Space Cadet knocked on the door, waiting for it to open, and surprisingly Sunny was the one to open the door. Space Cadet examined her sister - in - law up and down, twisting her face in confusion. She really is at the Byers' house . . . but why ?

" Jenny, " Sunny greeted. " What do you need ? "

" What are you doing here ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Missus Byers needed some help finding her son, " Sunny explained. " I decided to - "

" Oh, Jonathan has been very present on the matter, " Space Cadet said. " He was out, taking pictures of mine and Steve's backyard. He has pictures of me in my underwear. Is Missus Byers home ? "

" Jenny, please, " Sunny sighed. " She's stressed out about Will going missing as is - "

" She needs to be paying attention to both her kids, " Space Cadet argued. " Regardless if one needs her more. "

Space Cadet pushed past Sunny, before seeing Missus Byers hanging up christmas lights in her house. It was definitely strange, but Space Cadet could care less right now.

" Missus Byers, I need to talk to you about Jonathan, " Space Cadet stated. " He was outside my house, taking pictures of our backyard. My husband's pretty upset about it, and I am too. "

Missus Byers climbed from the step ladder she was on, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Space Cadet.

" E - Excuse me ? " she asked.

" I'm so sorry, Missus Byers, I - " Sunny started.

" Don't apologize, " Missus Byers replied. " He's been doing what ? "

" Taking pictures of mine and my husband's house, " Space Cadet repeated. " If this doesn't stop, I'm calling Chief Hopper. "

" I don't think that needs to - " Missus Byers began.

That's when Jonathan Byers came out of his room, stopping dead in his tracks once he saw his mom hanging up Christmas lights, and Space Cadet inside.

" Wha - What's going on ? " he asked.

" Have you been stalking us ? " Space Cadet asked.

" What ? " he asked. " I was just looking for my brother. "

It was obvious that he was nervous, and Space Cadet began to breathe, realizing she would get no answers out of him if she lost her shit. He probably already had to deal with Steve treating him like shit today.

" Look man, I'm sorry that Steve broke your camera, " Space Cadet apologized. " But even if you were just looking for Will; you have pictures of me in my underwear. I deserve to feel safe in my own home, and this is totally not cool. "

" You're just insecure that you got knocked up, " he argued. " You were the one that went and slept with your best friend's boyfriend. "

" Jonathan !! " Missus Byers scolded.

Space Cadet couldn't help but to gasp, and cover her mouth. How did he know that ? She shifted her glare to Sunny, who looked incredibly guilty upon eye contact.

" Did you tell them ? " Space Cadet asked.

" It might've . . . slipped out while I was talking to Missus Byers, " Sunny explained. " I didn't mean to, I promise. "

" That wasn't your story to tell !! " Space Cadet exclaimed.

" It was an accident !! " Sunny apologized.

" And it's obvious, " Jonathan interrupted. " Your clothes are hiding it now, but if people saw those; they'd know. "

" You aren't trying to blackmail me, are you ? " Space Cadet asked. " I'll be damned if you think that shit's going to work on me. "

" No, " Jonathan stated. " But it's going to come out soon, you better tell Nancy about it before she finds out. "

" It's a sensitive subject - " Sunny started.

" Don't beat around the bush, " Space Cadet snapped. " I was raped, and then this happened. "

Everyone was silent for a minute. Nobody knew how to add onto that, because that was that, and nobody could fix it. It wasn't a thing to be glamorous, it was an ugly truth. 

" Don went missing too, " Sunny said. " Nobody's seen him since the wedding . . . and the Chief seems so insensitive about it. "

" Have you been looking for him ? " Space Cadet asked.

" I'm sure he's fine, " Sunny said. " I'm more focused on Will - "

" But Don's our family, " Space Cadet argued. " Yeah, he's a grown man, but what if he needs us ? "

" What would he need from us ? " Sunny asked. " He's Donald Campbell; he is the man's man, he can do everything by himself. Will's a kid. "

" What if Don turns up dead ? " Space Cadet asked.

" There's nothing you can do once they're gone, " Jonathan answered. " My brother could still be out there. "

" So could mine, " Space Cadet argued. " Look, you guys can go bee - bopping all the way to Timbuktu, looking for Will, but what are the chances of a kid surviving versus an adult ? "

Was that insensitive ? Yes, definitely. Was it true ? Hell yeah, it was. She had every right to be upset, though. They were abandoning Don in the chaos of a missing kid. They had a point; it was far more scary that someone would want to prey on a child, rather than an adult, but it was also scary because . . . Space Cadet couldn't imagine how or what happened in order to make her brother go missing. Sunny was right, he is a man's man. That's what made it all the more confusing, and scary. That meant that whoever was doing this was more powerful than one of the strongest guys she knew.

" Can someone just drive me to the station to file another report and urge Chief Hopper to try and get off his ass and find at least one or the other ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Jenny, I already went to the station - " Sunny started.

" I'll walk there if I have to, " Space Cadet interrupted. " God, Don was right. Don't rely on other people. "

She spun around on her heel before heading to the front door. Her hand touched the doorknob before she heard Jonathan.

" Wait, " he said.

" What ? " she asked.

" You don't have to walk, " he replied. " I can take you. "

" What made you decide to stop being an asshole ? " Space Cadet asked.

" You're pregnant, remember ? " he asked. " You're also kind of married to the douchiest guy in town, so I could try and help you get home in time for dinner. "

Space Cadet nodded before allowing him to follow her out the door. She turned around again, before looking at Sunny, helping Missus Byers hang up all the Christmas lights. Space Cadet sighed and shook her head before heading with Jonathan Byers to his car. Space Cadet shut the door behind herself, before walking to the car and opening it up.

Jonathan was gathering empty paper coffee cups which he threw into the backseat of his car, along with crumpled up hamburger wrappers and a folder from school. She wasn't surprised that this guy was a total mess, normally creeps weren't clean. The thing she was more surprised about was there was no Playboy or Hustler magazines in there. She would have though some weirdo like him would've been tugging his junk to anything that had cleavage.

She shut the door behind herself, looking around at the car's exterior. She looked at him as he turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway.

" Hey, " he started.

Space Cadet remained silent.

" I'm sorry for what happened back there, " he said. " I didn't know. "

Space Cadet sighed and shook her head.

" Nobody does, " she replied. " Nobody besides you, your mom, my family, and Steve's family even know we're expecting. "

" Are you even going to tell Nancy ? " he asked. " She's your best friend. "

" I don't know . . . " Space Cadet replied. " There's a lot going on; she and Steve are fighting like a cat and dog, nobody's seen Barb since last night, people are disappearing, and it's stressing everyone out. "

" Do you think your brother's out there ? " he asked.

She didn't really care for all these questions. She just wanted to find Don now, or at least urge the chief to get up and keep looking, or look harder, but she needed to be respectful; he was giving her a ride after all.

" Yeah, I do, " she responded. " And I'm sure your brother is safe too. He might be hurt, but I doubt he's in any danger. "

Both of them were rather quiet, with Jonathan only nodding in response to her answer.

" I lived in the country's capital most of my life, " Space Cadet piped up. " It's way more dangerous there than it is here in Hawkins, and look at me, I'm still alive. "

" Hawkins isn't as safe as it seems, " Jonathan said. " Look at you now; all of that happened here. "

He had a point. If she still lived in Washington D.C, there'd be no way she'd be married off to a complete dick, all because he assaulted her and got her pregnant with his baby . . . but it wasn't like she was being taken care of over there either. Her parents barely cared, or else they would've kept her when shit got rough.

" I guess you're kinda right . . . " she sighed. " Damn it. "

They pulled into the police station, seeing that people were beginning to leave, at least the chief's car was still there.

" Do you want me to come in with you ? " Jonathan asked.

Space Cadet squinted at him, tilting her head. He was being awfully nice, and it was rather offputting. She shook her head.

" But stay here, " she said. " I'll still need a ride back after I'm done. "

She decided not to tell him about getting pudding for Mike and his friends until after her visit with the chief. Space Cadet shut the door behind her before heading into the station. Once inside, she saw most of the officers packing up, talking about going to search for Will.

There was an older woman at the front desk, and Space Cadet approached.

" Excuse me, " she started. " Is Chief Hopper here ? "

" He's right in his office, " the woman said. " He's about to leave, so if you have to file any reports, you better hurry. "

Space Cadet rounded the corner into the office labeled " Chief James Hopper ". She opened the door, to see him pulling himself into his jacket.

" Chief, " she said. " My sister - in - law came here a few weeks ago, because Donald Campbell went missing. "

" We're looking out for him the best we can, " he explained. " Sometimes we have to prioritize some cases over others. ''

" But Chief, " Space Cadet started. " They're both missing, and Don's been missing for about a week now. "

" He's an adult, he probably just skipped town for awhile, " Hopper explained. " Adults do that sometimes. "

" Well, what are you doing to help find him ? " Space Cadet asked. " Sunny hasn't heard any updates or reports about him, and it's making everyone in the family pretty worried. "

She wanted to jump onto him and wring his neck until she got answers out of him. Knowing how most guys are, they'd blame it on pregnancy hormones or ask if there's trouble in her seeded ' paradise '. He seemed to be exactly like every other man in her life right now, apathetic towards her feelings.

" I'll make you a deal, " he said. " We'll look for Don tonight too, and if we don't find him tonight, we'll let you know. "

" Perfect, " she claimed.

He shook his head, before putting his hat on.

" But if we don't, " he continued. " You and your sister - in - law can't come and file another report until the Will Byers case is over. "

" What ? " Space Cadet asked before quickly protesting. " That's not fair !! "

" I already told your sister - in - law that we'd keep an eye out for him, " he reiterated. " There's not much else we can do. "

Space Cadet sighed, shaking her head, before going out of the door, slamming it shut behind herself. She left the building to see Jonathan waiting for her in his car. She opened the passenger door of the car before plopping herself back in.

" They're too focused on your brother, " she claimed. " Now I can't file another report until they find him. "

" You can't ? " Jonathan asked.

" No, " Space Cadet stated. " Because your brother is more important than mine. Maybe Don was right, Hopper is a joke. "

" Was your brother always just an asshole ? " Jonathan asked.

Space Cadet was tempted to be offended by the notion, but there was definite truth behind it. She shrugged as she leaned onto the car door.

" I promised Mike that I would swing by the store to pick up chocolate pudding for him and his friends, " she said. " Do you think you could take me to the store too ? I can pay you - "

" Don't even worry about it, " he responded. " It's fine. "

She pulled the pictures he had taken from her purse, flipping through each of them. She had to admit, they did look kind of cool. Maybe she could do an ' After ' picture once the flowers were planted and the pool was cleaned.

Her eyes then drifted to the garden swing, where Barb was sitting, waiting for Space Cadet to come out with the medical supplies. Nobody had seen or heard from Barb, as a concerning phone call from Nancy had explained. Nancy said Barb didn't show up at school that day, and all Space Cadet could hope for was that she was sick. Maybe the spaghetti had upset her stomach.

She flipped to the next page, and everything was still normal. Minus the lights looked a little darker, as if they were flickering. Maybe the flickering happened all over the house ?

Then the next picture . . . Barb wasn't there. If Jonathan had been taking pictures so close to eachother; then why wasn't she in that picture ?

" How far apart were these pictures taken ? " Space Cadet asked.

" The same night, " he said. " I promise I didn't take anymore than the ones I took that night. "

" No, " Space Cadet replied. " Like how far apart in minutes ? "

" I was there for about fifteen minutes, and I have five pictures, " he started. " So like, on every three ? "

" What order did you take them in ? " she asked.

" I took a few of the yard, before getting the one of you, " he explained. " Then I got one last one of the yard before leaving. "

" Something's not right, " she replied. " I . . .I need to talk to Nancy. Can you bring me back to the Wheeler's after I get the pudding cups ? "

Jonathan nodded in response.

Little did they know how much these pictures were going to matter to them.


	5. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr fσur. pαlαtє clєαnsєr 🌠¸.•*

November Tenth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

Downtown Hawkins

🌠

Nancy's purse swayed at her side as she flipped through the pictures that Space Cadet had shown her ( though Space Cadet kept the one of her rubbing her small baby bump out of sight ).

" So, Jonathan Byers took these ? " Nancy asked.

Space Cadet nodded, looking over Nancy's shoulder.

" Isn't it strange ? " Space Cadet asked.

" What's so weird about them ? " Nancy asked. " They're pictures of your backyard. I mean, it is a little weird that he was taking pictures - "

" Not that, " Space Cadet interrupted. " If these pictures were taken only three minutes apart; don't you think that he would have gotten one of Barb leaving ? "

Nancy stopped, before leaning against a light post, flipping through the pictures again. She nodded as she looked up to Space Cadet.

" It is pretty weird, " she agreed.

They continued to walk down the street.

" They interviewed me at school today, " Nancy said. " About Barb. "

" They're starting to question people ? " Space Cadet asked. " Well, if you get the opportunity to tell anyone, I'm happy to be questioned. "

" They told me that they tried to talk to you, " Nancy claimed. " But your darling husband told them to leave you guys alone, because you two didn't know shit. "

Space Cadet's eyebrows bunched in concern. That definitely sounded like something he would say, both drunk and sober. She didn't want to go back to the station either, and seem like a pest. She already annoyed the chief, and she didn't want to look like the girl that cried wolf.

" Damn it . . . " Space Cadet sighed.

Both girls sat down on a bench, looking at the last picture Jonathan took of Barb, before Nancy squinted and held the picture closer to her face.

" Space Cadet, " she started. " What is that ? "

Space Cadet looked in the area that Nancy wad looking in, tilting her head. It didn't look like much.

" That's just some dust, " Space Cadet claimed. " Sometimes cameras catch dust orbs and they look like something's there. "

" Do you have a marker ? " Nancy asked.

Space Cadet flipped open her purse before searching her pockets. She pulled out a blue permanent marker, before handing it to Nancy.

Nancy placed the picture in her own lap, uncapping the marker with her teeth. She began to trace around the figure she was looking at. The thing was absolutely enormous, and it was definitely not human.

" What the hell ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Do you know what that is ? " Nancy asked.

" Well, don't freak out, but . . . " Space Cadet started. " Steve and I think there's someone around Hawkins, like . . . like an **_axe_** murderer. "

" That is way too tall to even be human, " Nancy disagreed. " And I don't see . . . there's no face. "

Something seemed to change within her best friend. It was like a switch clicked and something went off in her brain. Maybe it was anxiety, and expecting the worst. Space Cadet understood; she knows anxiety better than she knows herself at this point.

" It's too dark to even see a face, Nancy, " Space Cadet explained. " Look, you can barely even see Barb's face. "

" I went back to your house this morning, " Nancy whispered. " And there was something there - I thought it was a bear but . . . it . . . "

" What ? " Space Cadet asked. " Nancy, what are you talking about ? "

" I just went back to see if there was any sign of Barb around there, " Nancy explained. " Her glasses, her clothes, anything. I didn't find anything. "

" Do you think that thing was the thing you saw ? " Space Cadet asked. " Are you sure it isn't a bear ? Steve hasn't taken the trash to the dump yet, so a bear could've - "

" It wasn't a bear, " Nancy stated. " I . . . I don't know what it is. "

" Do you think Jonathan saw it ? " Space Cadet asked. " I think he's at the funeral home. They found his brother's body in the river, you know. "

" Yeah, word travels fast, " Nancy agreed. " But, if he wants to answer questions, we can try. "

Both girls got up from the bench and rushed their way down the street and across a crosswalk, in order to head to the funeral home. Space Cadet peeked into the glass of the front door, before seeing Jonathan with one of the employees. 

Space Cadet opened the door, holding it open for Nancy as they went inside. They turned the corner, waving him down before he greeted them, albeit a little confused.

" Hey ? " he asked.

" Hey, " Nancy greeted. " Space Cadet said you might be here. "

Jonathan bit his lower lip and shrugged.

Space Cadet felt bad for him, and she was a little confused. Where was his mom ? There was no way she would've deserted Jonathan to plan a funeral for her son all by herself. What kind of parent would do that ? She'd hate to find out that Missus Byers was ditching Jonathan and handing all of the responsibility to him. It wasn't his job to plan his brother's funeral.

" Can we . . . talk for a second ? " Nancy asked.

" Excuse me, " Jonathan dismissed to the employee.

The three teenagers went to a bench around the corner, and Nancy handed the one she had outlined the figure in. Space Cadet stood in front of them, holding her elbows, and tapping the end of her shoe.

" Do you see that ? " Nancy asked.

She traced over where she made the marker lines, before shifting her glances between both Jonathan and Space Cadet.

" Do you see that ? " she asked.

Jonathan held the paper closer to his face, studying the figure before leaning back and shrugging.

" It looks like it could be some kind of perspective distortion, " he claimed. " But I wasn't using a wide angle. "

" Could it be dust ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Maybe, " Jonathan agreed. " Or it could be the light. Light isn't constant. When you take pictures, it shows that light flickers constantly, which could cause for some weird shapes in pictures. "

Both of them were silent before Jonathan handed Nancy the picture back.

" I don't know, " he sighed. " It's weird. "

" Nance, let's go, " Space Cadet urged. " He has a lot on his plate right now. "

" And you're sure that you didn't see anyone else out there ? " Nancy asked.

" No, " he said. " She was there one second, then she was . . . gone. I figured she bolted. "

Space Cadet looked around the room, before her eyes locked on a grandfather clock. It was four fifty - six; Steve would be coming home from golfing with his dad at the country club at six, and would more than likely expect dinner to be waiting for him at the table.

" Nance, I still have to go to the store and get dinner, " Space Cadet explained. " Do you think we could hurry this up a little ? "

Both of them ignored her; and it was quite frustrating. Space Cadet missed Barb too, but she needed to focus on Steve too. He had been particularly aggressive lately, and she didn't know what would happen if she wasn't home on time.

" The cops think she ran away, " Nancy explained. " But they don't know Barb. "

Space Cadet began to pace the floor, holding her chin. She was growing antsy, but she didn't want to seem pushy or rude. Nancy was taking this hard, and Space Cadet would be an asshole for rushing her sadness.

" I went back to Steve and Space Cadet's, " she continued. " And I . . . I thought I saw something. Some . . . Some weird man, or I don't know what I thought it was. "

Everyone was silent, and the clicking of Space Cadet's shoes were the only things that could be heard in the quiet corridor.

" Nevermind, " she dismissed. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. "

Space Cadet stiffled a relieved sigh as she followed Nancy to the front door, before Nancy stopped them from leaving. She turned Space Cadet around, before it clicked in her head that Jonathan was still talking.

Space Cadet wanted to tear her hair out. This was supposed to be a simple shopping trip, where she told Nancy about the pictures, and how odd this all was. She thought this little outing wasn't going to take very long; she needed it to be short. 

" This man you saw in the woods; " Jonathan continued. " What did he look like ? "

Space Cadet squeezed Nancy's hand, trying to get her to focus on what was important to Space Cadet at the moment. Yes, dinner was a more trivial matter, but whatever could happen as a result of not making dinner on time was not.

Nancy began to sputter at the question, which was reasonable, yet annoying.

" I . . . I don't know, " she answered. " It was like he . . . "

" Didn't have a face ? " Jonathan finished.

Thank god he knew what he wanted to say and he said it, because if she had to listen to two Porky Pigs stuttering at eachother for six minutes each, she would have lost her fucking mind.

" How did you know that ? " Nancy asked.

" My mom, " Jonathan answered. " She . . . saw something similar. "

" Do you think we could talk to her ? " Nancy asked.

Space Cadet put her face in her hands as her breathing picked up. She had so many things she had to do. She had to go to the store to get stuff for Chicken Kiev with steamed carrots and potatoes. That chicken already took forty five minutes to cook, and she was running way behind schedule. Nancy was her ride home, and if she needed to go somewhere, it wasn't like Space Cadet could tell her not to go. She didn't want to piss Nancy off, because that meant that Steve and his family was her only option for things like these. She didn't want to give those assholes complete control over her freedom.

" Maybe if we enlarge the picture, and we have physical proof, " Jonathan started. " Then we could ask my mom if this is the samd thing she saw. "

" That's a great idea, " Nancy agreed. " C'mon, Space Cadet. We might run a little late, but I promise we'll still get you to the store and back home in time for dinner. "

Space Cadet trusted Nancy. It wasn't like Nancy would do anything to go and hurt her; at least she would never do that on purpose. It shouldn't take long, all they were doing was developing their pictures, so they could go and show Missus Byers. They could show Missus Byers the pictures without her . . . right ?

If there was important stuff she missed, she would hear from Sunny. Sunny seemed to be there a bit more, and she was rather protective of her newfound gal - pal. Space Cadet wouldn't miss out on a lot, if Sunny could tell her.

" H - How long do pictures normally take ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Not long, " Jonathan answered.

" How long is ' not long ' ? " Space Cadet asked. " I - I really have to get home. "

" If he even thinks about laying a finger on you, you call me right away, " Nancy said. " I'll be there faster than the speed of light. "

Space Cadet didn't answer, she simply held in an uncomfortable groan, biting her lips together. All she could do is hope that Steve was passed out drunk when she got back; then she could make him a nice, big breakfast before he left for school that morning. She needed to avoid him for the night, just so she could avoid him being mad at her.

They jumped into Jonathan's car, with Space Cadet taking the backseat before looking over her shoulder at Nancy's car. She shifted her panicked glance back up to the front.

" W - We're just leaving your car here ? " Space Cadet asked.

They ignored her and Space Cadet felt her breathing picking up. Normally she would focus on something else, to try and make herself feel calm, or even numb for God's sake. She just wanted the numbness and not this panic - the saddest part was craving that taste of depression. It was like a good palate cleanser to her.

The worst part was that . . . she knew this wasn't right. It was like she knew she wasn't supposed to be this. She was losing herself, drowning on land. When she was younger, she wasn't nearly as sad and paranoid as she was now . . . and she didn't know whether or not she was going to come back this time.


	6. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr fívє. just α shαmє 🌠¸.•*

November Tenth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

( CONTAINS SCENES OF ABUSE, SEXUAL ASSAULT, AND HUMILIATION; SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU AREN'T OKAY WITH THAT !! )

Nine Twenty - Nine; she came back to the house at nine twenty - nine. He had to have been asleep by then, because as soon as it hit eight thirty, he hit the bottles. She opened the front door, carrying in her bags of groceries, taking them to the kitchen. She set the bags down on the table, before a chill ran through her body.

The end table lamp by Steve's recliner turned on, and he continued to rock in it. His eyes didn't tear away from the television screen, as Richard Dawson was asking what the survey said on ' Family Feud '.

" Steve - " she started. " It was the line in Bradley's. It just took forever and then there was an accident right at the exit. I - I - I - "

He stood from the recliner, holding a bottle of Jack Daniel's. She didn't know how many he had; and that fact was terrifying. He began to slowly walk from the living room, past the dining room and into the kitchen.

" Jenny, " he started.

He held onto the counter, putting his bottle down next to the bags. He pulled her into a kiss that she returned, though it wasn't out of love, it was out of fear. His hand grabbed her ass before squeezing, causing her to whimper. He shoved her back, making her stumble in her kitten heels, before bracing the refrigerator.

She clutched her chest, shimmying up from the fridge, though her heels slipped and slid along the tile.

" Steve, I'm sorry, " she apologized. " I promise it won't happen again. "

He smiled and shook his head. He was drunk . . . again.

" All I ever do is love you, " he started. " I get you pretty things, and let you go outside. "

Space Cadet nodded. There was no use in fighting back, she simply couldn't risk getting hurt - getting the baby hurt. She finally managed to stand before forcing herself to smile.

" Yes, dear, " she agreed. " I love you too. "

" I get you whatever you want, and all I ask for in return is a warm dinner, and a good wife, " he continued.

" _**But I can't even get that !!**_ " he shouted.

He shoved the groceries onto the ground, and the clashing of jars as well as the cracking of eggs was heard on the ground. He grabbed his empty whiskey bottle, flipping it in his hands.

Space Cadet felt her body begin to quiver and her heart was hammering. She shrunk against the fridge, holding her hands in front of her face.

Her mascara was staining the sleeves of her pink cardigan. Tears flowed freely along her cheeks, as she sobbed. She coughed as he continued to mess up the kitchen even more.

" **_I try to be the best husband I can be, I get you everything you want,_** " he yelled. " **_And in return, you don't do a goddamn thing for me !! _**"

" **_I'm sorry !!_** " Space Cadet cried. " ** _I promise I'll try to be better !!_** "

He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her nearly frozen body along the tile, attempting to get her upstairs.

" **_You're coming up here with me,_** " he ordered. " **_Stop this bullshit, right now !!_** "

" **_Steve please,_** " she begged. " **_I promise I'll be better !!_** "

He yanked her to the ground, causing her to land on her backside, before dragging her up the stairs. Each time they hit a step, a dull thump sounded through the house. She attempted to worm away so she could find solstice in the phone, by calling Nancy.

She had no escape; they were in the bedroom and the door was shut. He tossed her onto the floor, and she made sure she landed on her back, to avoid hurting the baby . . . this situation was so sickeningly familiar.

The deja vu traveled up her back as she scrambled to the nightstand. She had nowhere to go . . . he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling out his incredibly erect cock. She squeezed her legs shut and looked to him shaking her head.

" Steve, don't - " she whined.

He leaned over and pulled open her nightstand drawer, before pulling out a blue permanent marker. 

" Wha - What a - a - are yo - you g - gonna d - do wi - with th - that ? " she asked.

He grabbed her jaw, pulling her up on her knees. Steve flipped the marker cap off before pressing the blue edge of the marker onto her forehead, writing whatever he wanted.

She continued to cough, whimper, and Don as he wrote all over her face, begging him to stop what he was doing. It was no use, there was no talking to him now. It was best to remain silent, and silence her he did - shoving his cock into her mouth.

She gagged as he thrust himself down her throat, but she couldn't pull back, considering he had hold of her hair. Tears continued to run down her cheeks as he continued to thrust himself in and out of her mouth. Saliva ran from the bottom of her lips, dripping onto her skirt.

He pulled her off and she coughed, beginning to hunch over, while gasping. He yanked her back up by the hair.

" Look at me. " he demanded.

Once he made eye contact with her, he spit in her face, rubbing the saliva and tears all around her face, smudging her makeup and the marker. Once he was done, messing up her face, he slapped her back onto the ground.

She looked back to him, sniffing and keeping helplessly on the ground.

" Get up, " he ordered. " Get up before I beat your ass. "

She began to pull herself off the floor, and balance herself. She never felt like she had to vomit more than she did right then, even with her morning sickness, even with her panic attacks.

He grabbed her cardigan before tearing it open, the buttons busting from the seams. He repeated the same with her blouse, buttons flying off and littering the ground. He shoved her onto the bed with one hand before pulling off her stockings and pencil skirt.

" St - St . . . hnm . . . " she whimpered.

She shook her head in protest that he wouldn't listen to. Hell, he refused to listen to her. She simply squeaked once she felt pressure building in her nether regions before the pop of his cock entered her bone dry pussy.

" Motherfucker . . . " he muttered.

He continued to try and slam himself inside, but every stroke was painful due to the hot friction burning both his cock and her nether regions. It was like going down a metal slide in the summer.

He pulled out before walking around to his nightstand, and bringing back some lube. He squeezed some out of the tube onto his cock before forcing her legs back open, and slamming himself back in.

She couldn't help but groan at the force, arching her back. She hid herself behind her hands and he used her arms as a brace. She trembled in his grasp, shuttering and gasping.

She wanted to protest, to scream ' no ', to kick, to fight back . . . but she also wanted to protect her baby. She was unaware of how drunk he was, and if he were drunk enough, there would be a chance that he could hurt or kill her baby; hurt or kill her. She needed to stay alive, and she needed to keep her baby safe.

Space Cadet shut her eyes, attempting to block out everything around her. She tried to mute Steve's grunting and groaning, the sound of his hips ramming into her, his touch upon her skin. She struggled to go numb, to null her emotions, so this could be over with and blocked out of her mind forever.

His thrusts would clumsily shift between deep and slow, to fast and quick; either way, they burned and caused her nausea to worsen. Her hair was clutched in her hands, and all she wanted to do was yank chunks from her scalp. The bed squeaked and the headboard would slam against the wall.

Her body quivered and jerked under him, and everytime she jerked the wrong way, he would pin her legs back, digging his nails into her thighs. There was no regard for her or the well - being of the baby.

It seemed like forever, and she was unsuccessful; a whining, pitiful, sobbing mess by the end of it. He pulled out before pulling her arms away from her face.

Her face was red from the amount of hyperventilating and crying she had done and was continuing to do. She was pulled up, semen oozing from her abused pussy. Steve's hands were cupped under her arms.

" **_Say it,_** " he demanded. " **_Say you love me._** "

She sniffled and whimpered, shaking her head. She hung her head in defeat, not even flinching as he screamed at her again.

" **_Why won't you fucking tell me you love me ?_** " he demanded. " **_Tell me !!_** "

" I . . . I . . . I love you . . . " she whimpered.

" **_Louder, you whore !!_** " he ordered.

" I love you. " she whined.

He shoved her back on the bed.

" God, you're so fucking pathetic, " he said. " You're worthless. You have never done any duty as a wife, and you've failed me in every way you could. "

" I'm . . . s - sorry . . . " she whined.

" I should've pushed you down the stairs and then my kid wouldn't have to suffer a pointless bitch like you, " he vented. " You're going to fail our kid, probably even ten times worse than you failed me. "

Space Cadet nodded. He's right. She knew she was going to mess up a lot, and if she can't even keep him happy; what made her think she could make her baby happy ? Steve's right, she's pathetic.

" I think now it's time you learned, " he continued. " You fucked up this time. "

She nodded again. She did mess up big time, and she deserved whatever was coming to her.

" You aren't comin' out this room until I say so, " he said. " No Nancy, no shopping, nothing. You're staying here, until I think you deserve to come out. "

" What ? " she asked.

" You heard me, " he said. " You can shower and I can bring you food. There's a bathroom too. Have fucking fun. "

Space Cadet stood from the bed and went to go and cling to him. He continued to shove her back, every time she put her hands on him. She continued to plead and sob as he was leaving the room.

" Steve, no, please, " she whined. " I'll be better. I can do better, I'll do whatever you want. Please, **_please_** !! "

He pushed her back finally, before slamming the door on her face. That's when she broke down crying. She threw herself against the door before sliding to her feet. She continued to slam her wrist against the door, pleading for him to let her out. She was apologizing for staying so late and not doing her job as a wife.

Hours of this passed between Space Cadet wailing for Steve to let her out, and screaming that she loved him more than anything else in the world, among other incoherent hysteria fits. Her wrists burned due to repetitive beating against the wood. She felt herself continuing to cry, but no more tears could come out - her mouth was even dry at this point.

Space Cadet flopped over onto the floor, sniffling and whimpering. Her hand found it's place on her stomach, and she rubbed her little bump. It was incredibly soothing to her that she wasn't completely alone in this, but she never felt like more of a screw up than she did at that moment.

" I'm so sorry, " she apologized.

She couldn't cry anymore, because if she could, there would definitely be tears. She curled into a ball, still rubbing her stomach. She hiccuped and whimpered as she calmed herself down.

" I'm so sorry that I failed you, " she apologized. " Your daddy's right. Mommy's just a screw up . . . "

She shivered against the cold air, but she was too tired to get up and go to her bed. There were no blankets close by, so all she could do was curl into a ball. Her body was fatigued from all the quaking her body was doing, but still she involuntarily tremored due to the chill that settled in the room. She focused on her stomach, to stop herself from having another panic attack. She was rocking and shushing, not knowing who she was trying to comfort.

" I'm sorry, my little one, " she apologized once again.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she passed out.


	7. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr síх. thαt's αll 🌠¸.•*

November Twelfth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

Tap.

Space Cadet looked up from the book she was reading, ' Fahrenheit 451 ' by Ray Bradbury, to look towards the window. Pebbles were being thrown at the window. She stood from the bed, before making her way to the window, unlocking the latch. She lifted the window before seeing Nancy, with a handful of pebbles.

" Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, " Nancy called. " Or come out; I've been trying to call you for the past few days. "

" I haven't been able to use the phone, " Space Cadet explained. " And I'm stuck in here. "

" Stuck in there ? " Nancy asked. " Did you try turning the doorknob ? "

Space Cadet rolled her eyes, leaning onto her elbow.

" That was the first thing I tried, jerk, " she said. " Steve locked me in here. "

" Was he drunk ? " Nancy asked.

" What do you think ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Shit, " Nancy said. " Well, can you jump from the window ? Jonathan and I had a huge breakthrough with the picture, and we might need your help. "

" I would break my ankles jumping from this high !! " she snapped.

It wasn't really her ankles she was worrying about, it was the little one. She would be having another appointment soon, and they would be checking up on the little one.

" That's a no, I guess ? " Nancy asked.

" It isn't just a ' no ', " Space Cadet replied. " It's a ' hell no '. "

" Well, if you aren't coming down, I'm coming up, " Nancy said.

" Unless you have a ladder, " Space Cadet said. " Good luck. "

She was on the second story of her house, it wasn't like a ladder would be the best help. At the Wheeler's they could easily get onto the roof due to the fuse box at the side of the house. It made a good makeshift ladder, and Nancy's window was right at the roof.

Nancy went to the side of the shed, where Steve kept their ladder. Good, she found one, but how was that thing going to be stable as Nancy climbed it ? Unless Jonathan danced out from behind the shed, there'd be nobody to hold it, and it would be awful if Steve came back from being with Tommy H. and Carol to see the window open, the ladder out, and Nancy crippled on the sidewalk, or even worse, drown in their pool; it would be an awful conversation to have.

Nancy leaned the ladder against the house, stepping on the first step. The ladder rattled, but Nancy still continued to climb.

Space Cadet felt her body tense at the ladder clicked and swayed with each tiny movement Nancy made on it. It didn't seem to bother Nancy nearly as much as it bothered Space Cadet. Finally, Nancy's fingers gripped the window before the ladder came out from under her.

Nancy let off a squeal, hanging from the windowsill.

Space Cadet grabbed her wrists before pulling her into the bedroom.

Nancy rolled off the window seat, onto the floor. She got up before dusting off her jeans. She tilted her head before shuttering.

" What happened to your face ? " Nancy asked.

" What ? " Space Cadet asked.

" You have a black eye, " Nancy said. " What did he do to you ? "

He didn't do anything to hurt her like that. Blood vessels must've burst when she was crying the past few days. She would have major fits of hysteria, causing her to sob and scream until she fainted or fell asleep.

" Nothing, it doesn't . . . " Space Cadet started.

" Look, he's locked you in the room, he treats you like shit, " Nancy started. " He has full control over your life; so what did he do ? "

Space Cadet shrugged and looked out the window, before crossing her legs fiddling with the hem of her nightgown.

" Please, talk to me, " Nancy asked. " I hate knowing that you're here, having to put up with this bullshit. I feel helpless - I already lost Barb, and I don't wanna lose you too. "

The truth was, Nancy lost Space Cadet long ago, and sticking around when she should've left, was only prolonging the pain. It was like ripping off a bandaid, but this bandaid was duct tape coming off a bullet hole.

" Nancy, I can't. " Space Cadet responded.

" What do you mean ' you can't ' ? " Nancy asked.

" I can't do anything, " Space Cadet explained further. " I can't leave, I can't talk back, I can't be late. I can't. "

Space Cadet stood from the window seat, swaying, in order to keep the nightgown from clinging to her stomach. She held her elbows, chewing the bottom of her lip.

" He won't let me, " she whispered.

" What'll happen if you do leave ? " Nancy asked. " You're only leaving for a little bit, you'll be back in time before he even knows it. "

Space Cadet felt tears rising to her face. She swiped her forearm across her eyes before returning to her previous stance.

" You said that the last time, " she said.

" I messed up last time, " Nancy said. " I lost track of time. You need to tell me what happened. "

" Nancy, I - " she started.

Space Cadet hung her head and stopped talking. How would she tell her best friend; the one person she hated hurting, she hated upsetting, what happened ?

" Space Cadet ? "

" He pinned me to the bed and . . . " she paused again.

Space Cadet bit into her thumb, fighting back the sobs. If she started crying, who knows when she'd stop ? She was so tired of falling over, of throwing herself into bed.

" And what ? " Nancy asked. " What happened ? "

Space Cadet stayed quiet, feeling the teaes streaming down her face. She couldn't even look at Nancy. It was humilating enough that Nancy had to her cry, but she knew she would meltdown if Nancy was crying too. She felt like a black hole.

She dropped to her knees, hiding her face. Only when she felt Nancy's arms around her was when she started crying.

" You didn't do anything wrong, " Nancy whispered. " This isn't your fault. "

Space Cadet held her arms around Nancy, squeezing her in an embrace. Soft kisses littered her forehead.

" If I had known at the wedding I . . . " Nancy paused. " I would've ran away with you, right there. "

" Nancy, don't - " Space Cadet choked.

" We could've ran away together; gotten into my mom's car and never looked back, " Nancy continued. " We could've blasted the radio, all the way until we reached Connecticut. "

The idea of running away with Nancy was a beautiful idea, because then they would've only had each other, and the little one of course. She could've told Nancy that she was pregnant, and then they would stay together for the baby. They could've had a happy, little family of their own; the Wheeler - Changs.

" And then once we got there, " Nancy continued. " We'd dance to whatever song was on the radio. "

" Nancy, stop . . . " Space Cadet whimpered.

" We could go now, " Nancy offered. " Screw this bullshit. We could just get up and go. "

" I have to stay . . . " Space Cadet muttered. " I can't go anywhere. "

" Why ? " Nancy asked.

It was obvious Nancy was desperate, but Space Cadet couldn't blame her. If the tables were turned, Space Cadet wouldn't be letting Nancy sit there on the floor, sobbing and crying. She wouldn't leave Nancy, trapped but wanting to leave. That was her partner in crime, her best friend. Space Cadet would have already busted that door down, and whether Nancy wanted to or not, she would've been pulled out that house and in the car.

" I . . . just have to . . . " Space Cadet answered.

" Steve can't force you to stay . . . " Nancy explained. " But . . . I can't force you to leave either. I don't understand why you want to . . . why you don't want to go. "

Nancy helped Space Cadet onto the bed, sitting behind her. She began to run her fingers through Space Cadet's hair, her nails running along her scalp.

" What would happen if you call the police ? " Nancy asked.

" W - We wouldn't have . . . any money . . . " Space Cadet explained. " We would lose everything . . . "

" What about Sunny and Don ? " Nancy asked. " Can't they take care of you ? "

" Don is the whole freakin' reason I'm in this whole goddamn mess !! " Space Cadet whined. " And Sunny, she - she's off on her own, out for herself. "

" She has been off with Jonathan's mom a lot . . . " Nancy agreed. " I'm surprised Don's okay with it. "

" Nobody's seen Don for awhile, " Space Cadet explained. " Chief Hopper thinks he skipped town, made some bad deals. "

Nancy only let off a soft ' Hm ' of recognition at the fact.

" Can't you tell Steve's parents ? " Nancy asked.

" They know, " Space Cadet explained. " They don't care. It's just the way guys are or something stupid. "

" That's so unfair !! " Nancy exclaimed. " You really don't have an out, do you ? "

Space Cadet shook her head.

" You could just live with me, " Nancy offered.

" It would be too hard for me right now, " Space Cadet said. " I have something wrong, and as much as I hate to admit it; I need the money. "

" What's wrong now ? " Nancy asked.

" I can't talk about it, " Space Cadet said. " It's not time yet. Once it gets a little closer, I promise you'll know. "

" What do you mean ? " Nancy asked.

" You'll be the first person I'd tell, " Space Cadet reassured. " I promise. "

Nancy got up from the bed.

" Are you hungry ? " she asked.

Space Cadet shook her head. Steve had left her a can of baked beans for the day, so she wasn't starving. She could eat more . . . she had gotten so used to not eating so much that starving didn't bother her.

It wasn't good for her, and it wasn't good for the little one. The doctor already told her that. She needed to eat more because the little one wasn't gaining enough weight, so her eating had to be secret. She couldn't tell Steve or his father that without hearing some bullshit like how that was all a myth, and his mother would give her another merry - go - round speech about how she didn't have to stuff her face when she was pregnant. Space Cadet was starving . . .

" Well, I'm going to get you something anyway, " Nancy stated. " I'll be right back. "

Space Cadet nodded, watching Nancy sit on the ledge of the windowsill. She wanted to tell Nancy not to jump, because she didn't want Nancy to roll and break her ankles. Steve would be pissed at both of them. She walked to the window seat, seeing Nancy holding her own ankle, wincing, before getting back up.

" You okay ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Yeah, " Nancy answered.

Nancy motioned for Space Cadet to get back inside the house, in which, Space Cadet complied. She went back to the bed and continued reading her book, assuming that Nancy would be awhile. She continued to flip through the pages, dog - earring the page she actually stopped reading on. These books were her only company, and seemed to be the only thing that caused for her to stay calm. She read when she was alone, she read when Steve was home, she read when company was over; because she would begin to freak if she didn't have something to keep her busy. It had only been two days and she had read ' The Great Gatsby ' by F. Scott Fitzgerald and at Nicole's indirect recommendation, ' Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas ' by Hunter S. Thompson ( which wasn't a scary book like Space Cadet previously though, but a rather good one ).

That's when the bedroom door opened, and Space Cadet instinctively flinched.

That's when Nancy stepped through the door, and threw her hands in the air.

" Now you have an out, " she said. " You can leave if you want, that's for the small window of time you have before Steve comes back. "

" Thanks. " Space Cadet simply stated.

" I want you to come with me, " Nancy urged. " But, if you don't . . . that's . . . that's okay. I just want to know if you're safe . . . "

" I'll be - " Space Cadet stopped. " Thank you, Nancy. "

She locked her eyes on her book, flipping through the pages. That's when the front door unlocked and all of Space Cadet's neck hairs stood on end. The laughing of Tommy H., Carol, and Steve were heard as they walked through the front door.

" Hold on, I gotta go check on the wife, " it was Steve. " She's been off her rocker for the past few days, gotta make sure she's okay. "

" Oh, how fuckin' lame, " Tommy H. complained.

Nancy went out the bedroom door, shutting it behind herself. Space Cadet heard the clicking of the lock and she knew it would be the best idea to shut the window, in which she got up from the bed before sliding the window down. She sat on Steve's side of the bed before scooting over to hers. She pulled up her book, going back to reading. Her heart was thumping against her chest as sweat began collecting at her back.

" What the hell are you doing here ? "

" I came to check on your wife, I hadn't heard from her in a few days. "

" How did you even get into my house ? Did she let you in ? "

Space Cadet felt the footsteps growing closer, which caused her body to freeze up. What was he going to do if he got there ?

" No, your drunk ass left the backdoor open. "

" What did you say, bitch ? "

Space Cadet wanted to barricade her door, but another part of her wanted to jump the window so she could run and help Nancy, and relieve some conflict. She couldn't do that.

" You're still drinking, even after you got married ? "

" Probably even more, considering that your little friend there is the most psychotic person I've ever known. "

" Why is she locked in a room ? "

" Oh god, did she tell you that I locked her in there ? "

" She didn't tell me anything, but it's still super crazy that you locked her in a room. "

Did Steve lock Space Cadet in there ? Was her memory fuzzy ? She could've been crazy . . . he was right. She's losing her mind. She was just going stir crazy, shit.

" What else did she tell you ? That I fucked her ? "

" You did what ? Was it consensual ? "

" Does that matter ? "

A slap was heard, and Space Cadet wanted to curl into a ball, thrust herself into the flames of Montag's house.

" What is wrong with you ? "

" Go to hell, Nancy. "

Space Cadet felt herself beginning to tremor and tremble. There was no escape, not even her books could help her from delving into her panic this time.


	8. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr sєvєn. α вαllrσσm вlítz 🌠¸.•*

November Thirteenth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

The door shut, not slammed, but shut. It was gentle. This alarmed Space Cadet, she didn't know who it was. She sat up from the bed, onto John Steinbeck's ' Grapes of Wrath '. She hadn't showered, and even if she was simply changing into another nightgown, she knew Steve would be upset, claiming that she wasn't keeping up her appearance as a woman. She went to her closet and chose one of her last nightgowns.

Space Cadet began to move to the bathroom, turning on the water as she pulled her previous nightgown over her head. She laid it over top of the shelving above the toilet, before pulling the shower curtain open and stepping in. The sound of the water rushing didn't let her know that the bedroom door had been opened.

She allowed the warm water to rush over her. It seemed to be the only warm contact she had for the past three days. She cupped her hands, gathering as much water as she could before splashing her face.

He had been ignoring her the past few days, only interacting while she was asleep, to leave her food. He would leave the house as soon as the crying fits would start, reasonably.

The bathroom door opened and there was silence. She peeked from the curtain, into the mirror, seeing Steve with his head in his hands.

They were both silent, though Space Cadet still continued to look at him through the curtain.

" Jonathan Byers attacked me today, " he said. " Something about how I'm a pig and an asshole. "

She stayed silent. She opened the bottle of shampoo before squeezing a little into her hands. She scrubbed the soap into her hair, the sudsy water traveling down her body into the drain.

That's when the sniffing started.

" I don't know what I did wrong, " he pouted. " Now I have to walk around like this. "

Space Cadet couldn't see Steve's face due to the mirror steaming up. She honestly didn't want to either. She knew that he must've really gotten beaten if he came to her, whining like a broken tailed puppy. She also had a good feeling that wasn't the whole story, because Jonathan was a creep, but he wasn't violent. At least, he seemed to be rather docile in nature. 

" Well, you did break his camera, " Space Cadet answered. " And you made fun of him a lot. Maybe he had enough of it ? "

" B - But why did he have to - ? " Steve asked.

" People get sick and tired of being sick and tired, Steve, " she replied. " Sometimes they snap after they've had enough. Jonathan's going through a lot. "

" That didn't mean he had to do this !! " he argued. " I look like such a poser !! "

" He's hurt. He lost his brother, and he doesn't know how to put up with his emotions, " she explained.

It wasn't like she had room to talk, because she had cried and screamed like a madwoman around sixty times in the past few days. She was a blubbering bitch at least twice every hour.

Steve made that clear as he came back with a statement.

" Says the girl that can't hold herseld together for more than five minutes. "

She went silent again, scrubbing the shampoo out of her hair. She grabbed the conditioner bottle, squirting an ample amount into her hands before running it through her hair, slicking it back from her face.

" How's the little guy doing ? " he asked. " Can I see him ? "

" What ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Can I . . . " he started. " May I get in the shower with you ? "

There is no way she could protest and get away with it, so she opened the curtain. Steve stood from the toilet and began to strip himself down, before he got in alongside her. She didn't get a good glimpse of his face until then.

He really was beaten up, Jonathan laid into his eye, as there were scrapes and downright cuts along his right side of his face. Their was blood dried against his lips and nose. He continued to sniffle and sniff as she reached up to check his bleeding.

She began scraping the dried blood away with her fingernails. She wanted to beat his ass too, but it seems as if Jonathan did the trick.

Space Cadet reached for a washcloth, getting body soap onto the fabric before wringing it out and washing his face with the washcloth. It didn't matter if blood got on it, she was the one that did laundry in the house anyway.

His hands made their place on her stomach, before tears began to come from his eyes.

" I'm still running around like a little kid, " he whined. " I'm gonna have a son soon, and his dad's a loser !! He let some pansy beat him up. "

Space Cadet shook her head. She wasn't used to Steve acting like this, and it was quite obnoxious. She would take asshole Steve over little bitch Steve any day. She simply bit her lips together as she continued to clean off the blood.

" What am I going to do ? " he asked. " How am I going to talk to Tommy and Carol after this ? "

" You're worrying about the wrong things right now, " she replied. " You're caught up in petty things. "

" What does that mean ? " he asked.

" Nothing, " she replied. " Nevermind. "

She didn't want to risk getting hurt, especially not right now. She was rather pleased though, this was the longest it's been without having a hysterics attack. She sighed as his hands rubbed her stomach.

" I love him already, " he said.

She didn't answer. He seemed out of his mind anyway, and she wasn't going to encourage it. His face was cleaned up, though his attention focused more on her stomach than her face.

" I want to be better, " he said.

" H - Have you been drinking ? " she asked.

She felt goosebumps crawling along her skin, knowing that was a dangerous question. He would be infuriated either way. If he was drunk, he'd get mad and ask her if she blamed him for doing this before going on a rant about how worthless she was. If he wasn't, he would get mad and ask her if that's all she thought of him; a lowlife, deadbeat alcoholic. 

The statement wasn't far off, they were mooching off his parents, and he used it to go and pay for some booze through the backdoor of a liquor store.

He shook his head, before she smelled the alcohol from his breath. She shook her head. She had submitted to horny drunk Steve, she had dealt with angry drunk Steve, and she preferred corpse drunk Steve; she had never seen emotional drunk Steve. She knew nothing she said right now mattered.

He leaned forward and placed his head on top of hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. He swayed with her in his arms.

" I know you hate me, Jen, " he said. " I know you think that I'm just a pathetic piece of shit. "

He is.

" But I wanna make things better, " he said. " I wanna - hurk !! "

He gagged on his own vomit, before leaning back onto her head. He sighed once he swallowed his puke, still swaying Space Cadet in his arms.

" You need to sleep, " she said.

" Yeah ? " he asked.

She began to wash the conditioner out of her hair, as she nodded. She opened the curtain and pointed out of the shower.

" Go get your pajamas on, " she said. " Please. "

He surprisingly nodded and stepped out of the shower, tracking water along the floor and onto the bedroom carpet, before she saw him toss his wet body onto the bed, and lay sprawled out like a starfish.

She rolled her eyes and shut the curtain, before grabbing a sponge and squirting body wash onto it. She squeezed out the excess soap before lathering the body wash along her body. Soon, she was done, and she stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the drying hanger.

She dried her body before wrapping her hair up in the towel, then pulled the new nightgown over her head. She adjusted the fabric on her body, so she was comfortable. She walked out to the bed, seeing Steve had passed out, naked, wet, on their bed.

This had been the only contact she had in a solid day, and she had been going stir crazy without the contact. She laid on the bed, next to him, holding his arm up before wiggling under him. Her fingers traveled up his forearm before meeting his hand. Her fingers interlaced with his, and she felt horrifically soothed by the presence of him. Uncomfortably warm.

It was sickening and she wanted to puke because of it. She hated what she was realizing, because it was such an ugly truth. 

He was all she had. 

Nancy and herself could run away, of course, but they would have no money, and would constantly struggle, because babies took work and her little one wasn't going anywhere. Sunny paid barely any attention to her own house, and cared more about Missus Byers than she did Space Cadet. She would have no time or desire to help Space Cadet with everything, or at least give her money to do anything. Let's face it, Don was gone. If he hadn't shown up yet, he wasn't going to, whether he was dead or alive was the only remaining question. 

Space Cadet turned over, seeing Steve sleeping, listening to his quiet snores, saliva glistening from his lips. That was all she had, and what she had to put up with. She needed to suck it up, because he wasn't going anywhere. Space Cadet pulled her head forward before planting a soft kiss on his slippery lips, before nuzzling their foreheads together.

She turned back over, before scooting back against him. She felt him shift and his other arm go around her, as he took the hand she was holding and held it against her stomach. His fingers glided along her bump as he let out a soft hum.

This had been the first time he had ever touched her stomach so gently, or cuddled with her, and knowing this was all the attention she would be getting, she wallowed in it; pressing herself closer to Steve.

She could've picked up her book again, but this time she simply closed her eyes.

The uncomfortable warm was still there, as if Steve were it's harbringer, but all she wanted was the warm. She didn't care if it was uncomfortable, she didn't care if it was safe; she wanted to feel warm.

Steve's breath was hot upon her neck, but she didn't care. All she wanted was company and attention, and that she was getting. She curled herself into him, holding his hand again.

Then they both drifted into sleep.


	9. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr єíght. α rєvєαl 🌠¸.•*

November Thirteenth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

She woke up, alone. He wasn't there anymore, but the door was open. Maybe he went downstairs to drink more. Space Cadet got up from the bed before walking to the doorframe. She backed up in hesitation, as if there was an invisible wall that stood in front of her. She quivered, stepping back from the door again. It was like there was a shield cast upon the door that wouldn't be broken.

Space Cadet bit her lip before going to try again. She walked to the door, lifting one foot through the frame. It wasn't too bad. Her body trembled as she walked through. Her breathing picked up as she slid her body through the door.

She shivered, looking around the hallway. She began to shutter as she walked down the hallway, in fear that she wasn't supposed to leave the room yet. He would've told her that she could, and he didn't tell her anything.

He could just come from a room and it would be over for her. She might as well bend over, put her head between her legs, and kissed her ass goodbye.

But he didn't.

She began to walk downstairs, before peeking around the corner, to see if he was in his recliner. The T.V wasn't on, so she could assume that he wasn't there. The kitchen was surprisingly clean; maybe he couldn't stand the smell anymore. Eggs on the floor was a horrible smell, anyone could agree with that.

She walked into the living room. She decided to be gentle, and soft. She knew that she would be in trouble if she pushed him again. She was tired of pushing, and fighting. She was so tired of getting hurt and putting her baby in danger.

" Honey ? " she called. " Are you awake ? "

There was no answer besides her own echo. She went to look in his recliner to see if he had fallen back asleep, and he wasn't there.

Space Cadet then realized that the sun had set and that it was nighttime. Maybe he went out; but ' where ' was the question.

She wanted to know where, because an anxiety bubbling in her stomach was telling her that if she didn't look, then she'd lose him too. All Space Cadet would do is hurt Nancy, Barb was gone, Jonathan and herself weren't friends, and there was no way she was turning to Tommy H. and Carol for company. There was nobody else for her but Steve at this point. Her family was gone, and all she would do was hurt her friends.

Without Steve, she'd have no one. 

It would be her and her little one, alone in the world. She knew she wouldn't be able to take care of her little one on her own; Steve's parents would take her away, and she would have no one.

She had to look for him.

Space Cadet knew she didn't have a ride, nothing other than the bike that sat in the garage. It had been a very long time since she last rode a bike, but she knew how to do it.

She went to the garage door, before going down the steps to get the [bike](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8b/c1/68/8bc168560f3cbb0ff52c4974a623bd1a.jpg) from the rack it hung from. She knew that she had to be careful, because she couldn't lift heavy things. At least the rack was rather low, so it wasn't as if she would fall down with a bike on top of her. 

Space Cadet put it into the ground, before propping it onto its stand. She went to the garage door, biting her lips together, wondering how she was going to lift it. While it took her a few minutes, she decided it would be easier to carry the bike upstairs and out the front door rather than trying to lift the garage door. She turned on her heel, back to the bike, using her toe to kick up the stand so she could wheel it to the stairs. Space Cadet lifted the first wheel off the floor, before stepping onto the first step. She got onto the second step, before pulling the bike up with her another step; both wheels were now on the stairs. She continued to pull it up the stairs, the clanking and thudding of the bike echoing the walls of the garage.

She felt the sweat building on her back as she huffed and grunted in effort while dragging the bike up the stairs. Once she was up the stairs, she backed her behind into the door, opening it so she could roll the bike inside. She felt her body tense as she saw clumps of dirt fall from the wheels and onto the floor. 

Steve would be pissed if he saw that . . .

She was running out of time. She needed to find Steve before she was left alone. She would take whatever punishment he gave her, if that meant she didn't have to be alone, without a partner or financial support. She continued to roll the bike through the kitchen, dining room, and into the entryway, before opening the door. The Hawkins air was breezy, chilly.

She stepped back to slide into her slippers, before stepping outside, allowing the cold air to hit her skin. She stepped off the porch, hitching her nightgown up. Once she made it down to the driveway, she lifted one leg over the bike. Space Cadet planted her butt on the seat before getting one leg up onto the pedal, the other one following. She felt herself begin to wobble, but that was before she started to pedal, it was like muscle memory. Her legs began pumping on the pedals as the soft clicking of the bike was heard. The breeze caused goosebumps to rise to her skin.

She wanted to start calling for her husband, but she knew a dead giveaway would be the station wagon, as it wasn't in the garage. He would also get pissed if he was okay, and she was riding around Hawkins, screaming like a howler monkey. She had to keep pedaling, panicking on the inside.

He could've gone to Tommy H.'s, which was in Loch Nora. At least Loch Nora wasn't a gated community, so she could get in with ease. She simply had to not attract any attention to herself, so the security guard didn't call the police and she possibly piss off Chief Hopper for going off and causing more trouble.

She continued to bike down the street, shivering in the cold. It was like the peachy fuzzy hairs stood on end and blew in the wind. Finally she made it to Loch Nora, where she looked both ways before pedaling through the opening of the brick fence. She continued down the street, before seeing Tommy H. and Carol, arguing at his driveway, about whatever they could possibly think of.

She parked her bike right at the curb before walking up the driveway, before making eye contact with Carol. Space Cadet swayed her hips, causing the breeze to flow freely under her nightgown so it wouldn't cling to her body.

" Tommy, " she called.

" Look, your whore is here, " Carol snapped.

" Drown in a river, bitch, " he argued. " What the hell do you want ? "

" Have . . . have you seen Steve ? " Space Cadet asked. " I took a nap with him, a - and when I woke up h - he - "

He started to mock her stuttering before waving Space Cadet away from his driveway.

" I haven't seen his ass since Nancy broke into your house, " he replied. " Nobody has, now leave us alone. "

Space Cadet bit her lips together, before turning on her heel and walking down from the driveway, where the sound of the other two teenagers arguing started up again.

She got back onto the bike, rolling the bike under her before hiking herself back onto the seat before pedaling herself out of Loch Nora. She had no idea where he could be, because there was no way he was going back to his parent's house, unless he needed money. They didn't need money right now, because if they did, he'd be complaining about it.

She continued to pedal down Loch Nora, before halting at the exit. She looked both ways, to see if there were were any cars before she rode out of Loch Nora, onto the sidewalk. He couldn't have gone to Nancy's, considering how often they fought . . . did he . . . did he go to Jonathan's ?

He had to have wanted a rematch. Jonathan made a bitch out of him, and there was no way Steve was going to let Jonathan off the hook. Maybe she was out of her mind, and she was overreacting, and he was just out getting more booze.

Too many people had gone missing to take any chances. She had to trust her gut, no matter how out of her mind she might sound.

Space Cadet began to pedal back the way she came. Her skin began to warm . . . to burn. It was like she knew something was wrong, or her loneliness was beginning to eat away at her. Her heart was beating against her sternum. Sweat traveled down her back as she pedaled up the street, passing by her own house and continuing on.

She was running out of time.

She turned once she got to Mirkwood, stopping to take a look at the lab. Maybe there were pukwudgies in there . . . that didn't matter right now. She shook her head before getting back onto the bike and pumping her legs.

Her nightgown clung to her skin, an uncomfortable feeling; an uncomfortable warm. She couldn't tell how crazy she had to have looked, but she was the girl, biking around town in her pajamas when she should be in bed. 

Finally, she stopped at the intersection of Cornwallis and Kerley, where indeed the car was parked in the front of Jonathan's house. She got off the bike and began to walk over to the Byers' house. On her way over, she noticed a pair of hedge sheers, which didn't make too much sense being at the house, as Space Cadet didn't see any bushes to be trimmed. She brushed it off as they could be in the back, before parking the bike and heading back up to the house.

The front door swung open, and she caught a glimpse of Steve before hiding on the side of the station wagon. She didn't want to get in trouble for showing up, so she decided that it'd be better to hide so he wouldn't hurt her.

She heard the driver side door open, but that was before the lights inside began to go haywire. She began to try and lift herself from the floor, but her gelatinous knees caused her to struggle and wobble. The car door slammed shut and he ran back inside.

Space Cadet grabbed onto the mirror, straining as she lifted herself from the ground. Her hands planted on the hood of the car before she picked up the sheers. She began to walk towards the window before seeing a . . . thing. It was enormous and it wasn't . . . human. It looked like . . . she didn't know what it looked like.

But it was after Nancy, and if it got to Steve -.

Space Cadet stepped back, the hedge sheers slipping from her sweaty palms. She couldn't tear her eyes from the window. She had to do something - she was going to be alone if he was gone.

Space Cadet went to the front door, kicking it open. She basically shoved herself towards the threshold before turning the corner into the Byers' living room. Space Cadet shoved herself between Jonathan and Nancy before hitting that thing in the side with the pair of sheers.

The thing turned its attention to Space Cadet, and she stayed silent. She couldn't attract too much attention to herself, she has her baby in her body, and there was no way she was going to turn into a gusher for this fucking monster.

" Space Cadet !! " Nancy exclaimed.

Before that thing could charge her, Steve hit it in its side, causing it to turn back around.

Space Cadet began pushing Jonathan and Nancy back towards the front door, allowing for Steve to continue hitting it.

Space Cadet dove under Steve's arm and shoved the lawn clippers into its stomach, with a rather effortless grunt.

" Jen, back up !! " Steve shouted.

He swung once more before the thing stumbled into a bear trap that Nancy and Jonathan had set up.

" It's in the trap !! " Steve exclaimed.

" Jonathan, now !! " Nancy called.

Steve pulled Space Cadet towards himself, shielding her under his arms. His hand grasped her face, clutching her head to his chest.

Before Space Cadet could make out any discernable figures, the thing went up into flames. It squirmed and screamed as it writhed in pain, burning. The flame raged against it, and definitely scorched the walls and carpet.

Space Cadet wrapped her arms around Steve, her nails digging into his back, as she looked away, beginning to cough. The flames died, only leaving a sizzling mess of monster meat, ash, and suffocating smoke.

" We gotta get her out of here, " Steve said. " C'mon Jenny. "

He lead her from the building and to the porch, patting her back before her sat her on the hood of the station wagon. Steve began to sweep hair away from her face.

" What were you thinking ? " he asked. " You could've - "

The street light began to buzz and everyone looked towards it, with Jonathan and Nancy coming out of the house to look.

" Is that - ? " Steve asked.

Jonathan's focus didn't leave the lamp, and he shook his head.

" Mom. " he said.

Steve shook his head and sighed before he looked back to Space Cadet. His hands were on her thighs as he was rubbing along them to comfort her.

" You could've hurt the baby, " he said. " Jesus, what's gotten into you ? "

Nancy came over to the car, before putting a hand on Space Cadet's shoulder. She nudged Steve to the side, before cupping Space Cadet's cheeks. 

" What are you doing here ? " she asked.

" I didn't know where he went, " Space Cadet explained. " I g - got scared, because I - I can't do this a - alone, Nance - I can't do this a - alone. "

" Do what alone ? " Nancy asked.

" I c - can't r - raise our b - baby a - alone, " Space Cadet said.

Nancy pulled back, her gaze shifting from both Steve and Space Cadet. Nancy shook her head before her lower lip trembled.

" What baby ? " Nancy asked. " What is she talking about ? "

Space Cadet wasn't really thinking, and the fact that she revealed her pregnancy to Nancy was by sheer chance - an accident if you would. 

" She's pregnant, Nancy, " Steve explained. " She has been for awhile. "

" How . . . " Nancy started. " How long ? "

" It's a long story, " Steve said. " And she's way too out of it right now to talk about it. "


	10. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr nínє. mísєrч lσvєs cσmpαnч 🌠¸.•*

November Thirteenth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

Both Steve and Space Cadet entered the house. Space Cadet was trembling under his arms, and it wasn't because of him that time. As a matter of fact, Steve seemed to be her only source of comfort at that moment. He took off his jacket, before hanging it on the coat hanger. His hands were on her shoulders.

" It's gonna be okay, " he hushed. " You're too worked up; remember what happened the last time you were too worked up ? "

Space Cadet turned to face him before nodding. She almost lost the baby last time. Her doctor had been advising that she do less stressing . . . everything was chaotic at the moment. All she could do was hug him. She buried her head into his chest, before feeling his arms around her. Her knees were basically knocking together at this point. 

" Let's forget about what happened tonight, " he suggested. " Nothing happened. Let's go to bed and sleep it off. "

" H - How c - can I for - forget ? " she asked. " I - It's . . . I - It's h - haunting me. It didn't h - have a f - face . . . "

Steve began to sway with her in his arms, hushing her as he did. This was absolutely abnormal for him, because there was nothing in him that would make him soft and gentle. Maybe he was scared too. She was all he had anymore. The soft hair strokes and gentle kisses were foreign to her, but he did them anyways.

" I know . . . " he whispered.

Her arms were around Steve's neck, and she held on tight. She sobbed in his grasp, trembling and quivering in his arms. Her thumbs held onto the inside of his sweater collar.

" I j - just c - can't stop th - thinking about that th - thing, " she whimpered. " I - It got B - Barb and i - it was h - huge - "

" Do you want me to help you stop thinking about it ? " he asked. " I can help you. "

" Pl - Please, St - Steve, " she begged. " F - Fix m - me; m - make m - me f - for - f - for - forget . . . "

He pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms back. She winced under his touch, as he was applying a lot of pressure onto her arms. She keeled, attempting to struggle . . . but he was helping her. He knew what was best for her.

His hands traveled from her arms, gently grazing until he reached her sides. His fingers hooked her fabric before bringing her back to his body. His breath was warm against her, an uncomfortable warm. Steve's hands went back down to her thighs before he parted her legs with his knees. He urged her to wrap her legs around his body, in which she complied. His hands hiked her up to his waist, where she was able to wrap her arms around him and kiss his face.

It was soothing, even if this comfort was supplied by the person she hated the absolute most. She whimpered desperately, attempting to soak up as much love from him as she could possibly sop up. 

" It's been - mm - stressful - mm - " He said throught the wet pops of their lips and needy tongue kisses. " That's all. "

" Steve - " she whimpered.

She was pulled back into another hungry kiss, as they were suffocating eachother with their mouths - but this was the most passion both had in their relationship that wasn't completely forced . . . maybe this was **_working_** for them. Maybe she should've given in earlier, because then he wouldn't of hurt her . . . maybe he would've loved her.

His lips were on her neck and she gasped, tilting her head back. She felt as he nibbled, sucked, bit - it hurt, but it was supposed to . . . right ? 

" Steve . . . " she whimpered. " Oh my god . . . "

His nails dug into her thighs and his hips rolled against hers, causing her to attempt to suck her stomach in. She couldn't help but to feel the tension in her stomach; she couldn't tell if this was nausea, or her gut telling her that she was doing the wrong name. She couldn't back down now . . . it wasn't like she had a choice anyway. 

Steve pulled her back from the wall, bouncing her up on his waist line a little. The friction between their hips was undeniable.

All Space Cadet could do was lean forward and be quiet again. She wrapped him in a hug, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. Her lips trembled as she parted them, allowing the first time she ever said this behind closed doors; the first time with any emotion, with any small inkling of truth; first it was a soft shutter.

He carried her up the stairs, and had to stop, if only for a moment to take it in.

I love you.

Both of them were silent after that, neither of them expecting a response . . . it was so much easier than having a conversation, than talking things out, than solving problems. It was sweeping things under a rug, it was thinking about them later; this was easier.

Steve continued to carry Space Cadet to the bedroom before kicking the door shut with his heel. He didn't bother to lock it. He set Space Cadet down on the bed, before kneeling in front of her.

" Fuck . . . " he muttered.

He leaned forward, bringing her into another kiss. His hands rubbed up and down her thighs, and his grip was strong. He made his way to the hem of her nightgown before pulling it up to her mid thighs. Steve pulled away from the kiss, before he snuck a hand between her thighs. His fingers stroked along her underwear, which was warm with the sexual wetness she provided. 

" You're so fucking hot, " he whispered. " God, you're fucking hot. "

He leaned back in to kiss her, and she backed away with a shiver as she felt his fingers pushing her panties to the side. 

" Steve, what are you - " she started.

" Sh, sh, sh, " he hushed. " I'm making you feel better. " 

She winced and clutched his shoulders, feeling him push two of his fingers inside her. She twitched against him, whimpering. 

His lips locked with hers as he hiked himself onto the bed. His other arm put itself around her, as he attempted to pull her back onto the bed.

" Steve - " she whined.

She attempted to struggle, because she held a little pill of rejection - she wasn't completely okay with this. It was no use; he pulled his fingers out before shoving her back onto the bed.

" I'm doing this so I can make you feel better, " he claimed. " Stop fighting it. "

He stood up from the bed before standing in front of her. His hands grabbed her ankles, prying them open so he could stand between them. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants before shimmying everything down to expose himself.

Space Cadet shivered as he began to glide the tip of his cock against her slit. She attempted to shut her legs. She didn't have power anymore . . . Her hands cupped over her face before she felt pressure building, and with a slight pop, he was inside her.

His thumb rolled over her clitoris as he rocked his hips softly against hers. He was far more gentle than he normally was, but that didn't mean that she felt okay with it all. It didn't matter how she felt, she had to do this regardless. She had to play it safe and do as she was told.

She pulled her hands away from her face before reaching for Steve. She held her hands out, beckoning for him to lean forward. Once he did, she adjusted her stomach, so he wouldn't put all this pressure on her stomach; on her baby. Her hands cupped his cheeks, her fingers grazing along her jaw, running through his hair.

She kissed him; breathing soft little ' I love you 's between kisses. Maybe, he'd love her too.

His rhythm was slow, soft, but his strokes were very deep, and pretty uncomfortable. It was like he was attempting to bury himself inside her but that simply couldn't happen. Her body couldn't take it all in the first time around, and it wasn't like she magically got deeper as the time went on. At least he wasn't pushing up against her stomach. That was the last thing that could happen.

They weren't really fucking as much as they were making lust. Note that this wasn't truly love, but quite possibly the only thing that they could experience that came close to being love. They probably could never love, but they could easily lust. With lust, you didn't have to think or feel. It was wrapping yourself in passion, smothering each other in kisses, rutting each other's brains out, grasping at each other, in hopes of love . . . in hope of love but never achieving anything more than lust.

Goosebumps crawled along her skin as Steve's fingers grazed along her hips. He wasn't tearing down like he normally did. He wasn't like he normally was. It was like his mind was wiped clean of any memory of slapping her, choking her, hurting her. It was like he wasn't himself at all. This was not her husband, and she wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

She craved the soft intimacy between them, she hated getting hurt, but getting hurt was what she knew now. She couldn't live without it. He needed to . . . hurt her. She wanted to slap him, scratch him, say something to piss him off . . . but she couldn't.

This was what she wanted . . . right ?

Space Cadet wanted a good, healthy relationship. She wanted a relationship of cuddles, sweet kisses, love making. All she ever got in this relationship was hurt, pain, agony.

Why did she want to feel that angst still ?

" Steve . . . " she whimpered.

" What ? " he asked.

He hovered above her, planting both his hands beside her head. His focus was on her face, and he knitted his brows in concern when her gaze averted his.

" This isn't . . . right, " she claimed. " Wh - Why are you doing this ? "

" We're trying to forget about tonight, " he claimed. " I could've just left you alone. "

" N - No, I mean . . . " she stuttered. " Why like . . . this ? I - I . . . I don't want this . . . "

" Christ, " he groaned. " Well, what do you want ? What would make you shut up and forget ? "

" I . . . I n - need . . . " she started. " I need . . . I j - just d - don't w - wan - want th - this . . . "

" Well I need this, " he argued. " God, if you don't want me to - I don't care anymore. I need this more than you think. "

He stood back up, picking up his pacing against her hips. Her thighs hit against his torso, though the fabric of his shirt made it hard to hear any noise. Steve moved her legs against his body, attempting to have better control over her body.

A buzzing flowed through her body, tingling from her toes, up her legs, around her back. It was enough to make her clench her toes back, and ball her hands up into fists.

His thrusts sped up, and he was growing frustrated with the feeling, or more aroused. It wasn't very clear from his facial expression. His hands made their way to her hips, continuing to slam into her. He lowered closer before she flung her arms back around him.

She groaned in pain, pulling her head to the side, before crying out. It hurt . . . but it was supposed to. This whole relationship hurt her, but . . . it wasn't like any other relationship didn't hurt her.

Nancy.

Don.

Her parents.

The people she trusted most seemed to do the most damage, and it didn't seem that the outcome would matter regardless of whether or not she loved Steve. He hurt her all the same. Maybe she was born to be broken - it was her birthright.

She couldn't stop herself from screeching, screaming, which prompted for Steve to press his hand over her mouth, as he continued to use her like a human fleshlight.

" **_Shut up !!_** " he demanded. " _**For the love of God, shut up !!**_ "

This did not stop her. She continued to shriek and writhe under his touch, and she gasped, shuttered when he finally pulled out, spurting cum on her pussy. He let go of her before throwing her legs down and heading to his dresser.

She tucked herself into bed, using her forearm to wipe her tears away from her face. She attempted to calm herself down as she watched him pull a pajama shirt over his head. He made his way to the bathroom, so he could brush his teeth.

It didn't seem to matter how much she tried to calm herself down; she couldn't stop herself from crying.

Once the sink turned off, he walked back to his side of the bed before throwing himself in and pulling the blanket over himself.

Space Cadet rolled over before latching onto him, burying her head into his back, using his shirt to wipe her tears.

" Fucking hell . . . " he muttered. " What do you want ? "

Space Cadet began to kiss the back of his neck, and the side of his neck, before pulling away to whisper in his ear.

" I love you . . . "

He responded with a sigh, before attempting to pull her off.

" Shut up, " he replied. " Go to bed. "

She persisted in holding onto him, and kissing him. Her fingers tangling in the back of his hair. She felt his hands continuing to try and shove her off, but that didn't stop her.

" You're all I have . . . " she whimpered.

He turned, before looking at her. He seemed to be confused as he scanned her.

She continued to cry as they both sat up. Her face was burrowed in her hands as she quietly sobbed.

" Steve, I need you . . . " she claimed.

" What the fuck does that mean ? " he asked.

She looked up before leaning on him. She nestled her head under his arm.

" I just . . . " she started. " I . . . need you. Y - You're all I h - have l - left . . . "

She felt him tilt her head up, before wiping her tears from her cheeks. He pulled her back into another kiss, before pushing her back on the bed for round two of the night.

Everything about this relationship simply hurt the two, and maybe if they had talked everything out that night, if they had discussed things like adults; they would've actually solved their problems, they would've gotten somewhere with the relationship.

This was easier, no words had to be said, and both of them took pleasure. They took pleasure out of fucking, they took pleasure out of each other's misery.


	11. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr tєn. mєrrч chrístmαs 🌠¸.•*

December Twenty - Fifth, Nineteen Eighty - Three

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

The doorbell rang as Steve and Space Cadet were setting the table. They had went to his family's house for Christmas Dinner yesterday, and went to Sunny's this morning for Christmas Breakfast. Now, they were hosting a gathering for the people they have ( or more like Space Cadet had ) grown close to the past week.

" You don't think this is a dumb idea ? " Steve asked.

" I think it's a nice idea, " Space Cadet answered. " Maybe others will like it too. "

" You better be right, " he stated. " Or else I'd have to put your ass back in place. "

She bit her bottom lip before looking up at the mistletoe that hung above the kitchen archway. This was the only thing they had in common; lusting, making out, and **_fucking_**. It was the only thing that made them feel good about eachother in their relationship, so they were really going at it a **_lot_** these days.

She was paying far too much attention to the mistletoe to realize that he was now in front of her. His hands were on her hips as he pulled her forward. They were instantly locked in a kiss; their hands traveling up and down each other's bodies, grabbing and fondling eachother wherever they could. Her leg wrapped around his as she moved aside her stomach. His hips bucked against hers.

They only broke when they heard knocking at the door. 

" You better get that, " he said.

She nodded, giving a sideways smirk, before turning to the door. She gasped, feeling a light smack upon her ass. She turned to face Steve, looking him up and down, still grinning.

" Later. " he reassured.

Both of them let off low pitched chuckles before she went to the door. She unlocked and opened the door, seeing that Tommy H. , Carol, Jonathan Byers, and Nancy stood at the door, holding gifts in their hand. She was greeted with smiles and laughs. She allowed for Carol and Tommy H. to get through, though Jonathan and Nancy stayed at the door with her.

Space Cadet took the gifts from them, with three from each of them. She brought then both into a hug, with all of them overlapping their ' Hello 's and ' Merry Christmas 's.

Space Cadet pulled away from the hug, with Nancy playfully pushing her. Her face was one of false frustration, as she folded her arms and leaned back on one leg.

" So, what you've been meaning to tell me is you've been hiding this little peanut under your clothes this whole time ? " she asked. " I have never taken more offense to something in my life !! "

Space Cadet giggled and rubbed her protruding stomach, jutting it out for Nancy to feel, in which Nancy did.

" This is such bullshit, " Nancy continued. " They don't even know their Auntie Nancy !! "

" I'm sorry I had to hide it from you for so long, " Space Cadet apologized. " We just didn't want the news to get out so fast. "

" Yeah, news spreads fast around here, " Jonathan commented. " I couldn't imagine being pregnant - or having a kid. I'd probably be pretty protective of them too. "

" This baby means so much to me, " Space Cadet replied. " I just wanted to make sure everything was safe; calmed down, before I went around and told anyone. We didn't want an axe murderer going after us. "

" Reasonable, " Jonathan agreed. " At least it's all over now. We won't have to worry about this shit. "

" For a long time, hopefully, " Nancy added. " Oh !! I feel them kicking !! "

They were indeed kicking. This had been a common thing nowadays. Her baby was kicking up a storm, letting Space Cadet know " I'm here !! ". Steve had barely even shown any interest of the baby, rejecting every opportunity to talk to them, or feel Space Cadet's belly. That was to be expected, he barely even cared about her outside of sex.

Nancy squealed, navigating her hand around her stomach. Both her hands were on her stomach as she felt along, attempting to see if there were more than just a foot touching Space Cadet's stomach.

" You have to know what you're having by now, " Nancy claimed. " Tell me; are you having a Mini Spacey running around here or a Steve Junior raising hell ? "

" Actually, we're keeping it a surprise, " Space Cadet explained. " The only person that knows is Steve's mom, since she's designing the nursery. "

" That sucks !! " Nancy exclaimed.

She pulled away from Space Cadet's stomach, before smiling and shaking her head.

" Well, at least my present would work well for a boy or a girl, " Nancy claimed. " I hope they love it when they get here. "

" Shit, Nancy, " Jonathan huffed. " Do you think my present for the kid would be okay ? "

" Jonathan, you'll be fine, " Nancy reassured. " At least you brought something. "

" What we're more concerned with is if you brought your appetite, " Space Cadet said. " Let's go eat; Steve made some of the best mashed potatoes I've ever eaten, which is saying a lot, since I used to live with cooking legend, Sunny Sanders. "

Space Cadet went to set their presents down by the Christmas Tree, before seeing that the gifts from Tommy and Carol were joint gifts. There was one for Steve and Space Cadet, but none for the baby. It didn't bother Space Cadet too much; maybe they didn't know what to get, it didn't want to take the chance of getting them something they already had ( even though diapers and formula would be a very welcome gift ).

All the teens began to walk into the dining room, where Steve was setting down plates. There was one empty plate, one empty chair, one vase with a bouquet of hydrangeas that sat in front of it.

" Who's sitting there ? " Jonathan asked.

Space Cadet walked past them, to the kitchen, where she picked up a picture frame that was laced with a blue ribbon. She propped it up on the plate, before allowing everyone to go see.

" Barb. " Nancy answered.

It was indeed a picture of Nancy, Barb, and Space Cadet. It was a Halloween picture of the three dressed up as The Three Musketeers. Space Cadet felt Nancy pull her into a hug, before they both nuzzled into eachother. 

" She would've loved it, " Nancy whispered.

" I know she would've loved to be here, " Space Cadet answered.

" She is here, " Nancy reassured. " If not in person, always in spirit. "

They pulled away from their hug, wiping their tears away from each other's face. They were giggling and smiling.

" Okay, that's enough of the emotional shit, " Carol interrupted. " I'm hungry. "

Space Cadet shook her head before walking around the table, to her place next to Steve. Steve reached over and held her hand, before beginning to eat.

" So, Jennifer, " Carol started. " You over your hysteria ? "

Space Cadet simply brushed off the comment, squeezing Steve's hand, before feeling Nancy's hand on her forearm. Steve squeezed her hand in response, before continuing to stick forkfuls of ham and green beans in his mouth.

" It's hard adjusting into a completely new life, " Space Cadet replied. " I was having a little trouble. "

" I'll say, " Carol agreed. " You were up in the room like a freakin' ghost. "

Nancy's grip on Space Cadet's forearm tightened. She began to stuff more mouthfuls of the food into her mouth, picking up the pace of her bites, before Jonathan grabbed hold of her hand, slowing her down again.

" Let's not talk about that, " Space Cadet recommended. " It's Christmas, we should focus on happy things. Did you eat any nice foods with your family, Carol ? "

" My family can't cook for shit, " she replied. " But this ham is **_amazing_** , Steve. "

She leaned over and began rubbing the tablecloth, before Tommy H. pulled her back and shook his head.

" Well, Carol and Nicole made a blueberry pie, " he claimed. " I was probably the juiciest pie I've ever had. Real good. "

" Is that so ? " Steve asked. " I'll have to try it sometime. I'm pretty sure that it won't beat Jenny's apple pie. "

" I learned from the best, " Space Cadet added. " Sunny is, without a doubt, the best cook in Hawkins. "

" Maybe I could come over and make it for you, Stevie, " Carol purred. " We could put that to the test. "

Her hand went to his arm, but he surprisingly jerked it away. He scooted closer to Space Cadet, continuing to finish what was left on his plate.

" Did anyone get any cool presents ? " Jonathan interrupted. " I got a new camera from Nancy. "

" Damn Nance, " Steve commented. " You really splurged. "

" We would've gotten you a camera, Jonathan !! " Space Cadet exclaimed.

" It is my fault that it's broken, " Steve admitted. " The least we could've done is bought another one. "

Space Cadet turned to face Steve, her eyes were wide in shock. This was . . . unexpected. He never apologized - shit, Steven Harrington never admitted when he was wrong for God's sake.

His eyes met hers before he shook his head and broke eye contact.

" That's uh . . . " Jonathan started. " Nice of you two. "

" Honestly, " Space Cadet reassured. " It is the absolute least we could do. "

" Well, at least I got one for Christmas, " Jonathan claimed. " Even if it wasn't from you guys. "

" You could still take pictures of Jennifer changing in the window, " Tommy H. said. " Have some sort of pervy photosesh. "

" I was looking for something else, " Jonathan protested.

" What do you know anyway ? " Nancy asked. " Maybe if you take a picture at a certain time, it reveals something about someone that you didn't know before. "

Both Jonathan and Nancy smiled at eachother, going back to eating.

" I'll be the first to admit getting pictures taken of you is super creepy, " Space Cadet claimed. " But those pictures helped Jonathan find his brother. "

" Probably helped him clear his mind too, " Carol interrupted. " Y'know ? "

She then pumped her hand up and down, as if she were stroking an erect penis.

Steve slammed his fork down on the table before standing up, and pushing his chair out with his backside.

" Why don't we go and open presents ? " he recommended.

That would be a great way to diffuse the tension in the room, so Space Cadet nodded in agreement. She stood with Steve, before motioning for everyone to join them in the living room. 

They picked up their plates before headed to the living room, where Nancy and Steve began distributing presents, before Space Cadet heard the phone ring. She made her way to the telephone, before holding it to her ear.

" Hello ? " she answered.

" Merry Christmas, Jenny !! " it was Sunny.

" Merry Christmas, Sunny !! " Space Cadet answered. " So, how was the first Christmas without Don ? "

" Missus Byers was kind enough to let me join her family for Christmas, " Sunny replied. " It really felt as if I was with family; but I called because I have . . . news. "

" Oh ? " Space Cadet asked. " What kind of news ? "

" Chief Hopper said he tried to call you, " Sunny explained. " But, he thinks that there's evidence that your brother is still alive. "

" Don's alive ? " Space Cadet asked. " Wh - What ? Does he know where he could be ? "

" Someone reported seeing him out by a trailer park, " Sunny replied. " But nobody knows for sure. "

Space Cadet went silent, her mouth hanging agape. Her brother could be alive, and he could be hiding right under their noses. The question was . . . **_why_** ? Would he ever come back ?

" A - Are . . . you okay ? " Sunny asked.

' No ' would be the simple answer, but the answer was far from simple. She was elated that there was a chance he was still alive; he's her brother, her family, and the thought of losing part of her family again was agonizing. Another part of her was angry; he just up and left everything, he left Sunny, he left her. He should rot in hell for such cowardice.

" Jen, are you coming ? " it was Steve.

Space Cadet covered the phone with her hand before tilting her head to the living room.

" In a minute, " she answered.

She held the phone back to her ear.

" It sounds like you're busy, " Sunny answered. " Well, Will wants to introduce me to Mario Bros. , we can chat later if you want. "

" Th - That would be nice, " Space Cadet answered. " Merry Christmas, Sunny. "

" Merry Christmas, " Sunny replied.

Space Cadet hung up the phone before sitting between Nancy and Steve on the couch. His arm was around her, before Nancy leaned in.

" Everyone, start unwrapping, " Steve announced.

" You look like you saw a ghost, " Nancy whispered. " What happened ? "

" I'll tell you later, " Space Cadet answered.

Steve slid a present into Space Cadet's lap, wrapped in wrapping paper that was clad in snowmen, before she read the tag.

" To ; Baby Harrington, From The Byers Family "

Space Cadet began gently unfolding the tape from the paper, before seeing a box, which she popped the lid from. There was a little stuffed animal of a [lamb](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/57/e2/85/57e285dc6258e4868e2fbee62773be17.jpg) inside. 

" Oh Jonathan !! " Space Cadet exclaimed. " This is the cutest little lamb I ever did see !! I'm sure the baby will love them !! "

" It was between that and a duck, " Jonathan explained. " But the duck went to a good home too. "

" Will's bedroom, " Nancy answered.

Space Cadet let off a giggle, before watching Steve unwrap his present from Tommy H. and Carol. A watch, a really nice watch too. 

" Wow, shit, " Steve said. " This must've cost you guys a lot. "

" It was a small price to pay for you, " Carol claimed.

" And every man needs a nice watch, " Tommy H. agreed. " Or some bullshit. "

" Thank you guys, " Steve replied. " I might be wearing this more often. "

Nancy unwrapped her gift from Space Cadet and Steve, which was a necklace with a rose and bullet pendant. Her eyebrows quirked before she shook her head and giggled.

" Thank you, " Nancy said. " This is so thoughtful !! " 

" Yeah, well, " Space Cadet started. " A girl is a gun. "

Carol began to open her present from Steve and Space Cadet, along with Tommy H. opening his present from them right with her.

Carol pulled out a red, knitted scarf and knitted hat from the box, with Tommy H. pulling out the same thing, but with blue yarn instead.

Carol pursed her lips and rolled her eyes before pulling the hat onto her head, and Tommy H. wrapped the scarf around her.

" This is like a present my grandma would make me, " Carol stated. " Where's the matching itchy sweater ? "

" Well, at least it keeps us warm, " Tommy H. agreed. " Jesus, I'm starting to sweat. "

" I knitted them myself, " Space Cadet claimed. " Considering I've been at home more often, I wanted to take up a new hobby, and thought why not make you guys something ? "

" I'll be waiting for my knitted hat and scarf, " Nancy added. " Can't believe you made them a scarf and not your best friend one. "

Space Cadet shoved Nancy's shoulder, pushing her into Jonathan.

" Shut up, " Space Cadet teased.

Jonathan unwrapped his own present, before seeing that there was a tied necktie, with a clip attached to it.

" A snap on tie ? " he asked.

" Nancy told me you didn't know how to tie a tie that well, " Space Cadet answered. " Now you don't have to struggle getting ready for something nice. "

They continued to open their presents, Nancy giving Space Cadet a bomber jacket with space themed patches embroidered into it, giving Steve a set of tools so he could eventually fix up certain parts of the house on his own. Space Cadet had gotten a baby carrier so she could still walk around and do things, without having to have her hands full, along with a quilt made from old clothes that she, Space Cadet, and Barb used to wear. 

After a few more hours of talking, and laughing, everyone began to head back home, giving hugs and ' Merry Christmas 's.

Nancy pulled Space Cadet into a hug once they were out on the porch.

" So what was that phone call about ? " Nancy asked.

" Hopper called Sunny, " Space Cadet answered. " They think Don might be alive. "


End file.
